A Ray Of Hope
by Kazume Suigama
Summary: Alice rescued a little girl named Karla from a crash. With her parents dead Jasper susgested that they adopt her. But The Volturi soon discovers the human and Alice and Jasper have to say goodbye to their daughter. Will they meet again? R&R please.
1. A New Home?

Chapter 1: A new Home?

???? POV

I stared out the window and watched the trees pass by. It was around 11:22 p.m. I turned to my left and stared at my husband who was driving. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. I knew that he was scared and angry, and so was I. Here we were in Forks Washington far from home hoping to begin a new life away from our troubles in Miami.

I turned around to face my daughter in the back seat. She was only 3 years old with brown wavy hair. I smiled at her as she sucked her thumb. She was dreaming and I could only imagine what her imagination had conjured up in her little head this time. My beautiful Karla, I adored her. I would do anything for her, _we_ would. And that's what we were doing. That's why we left. That's why we ran.

I faced forward and yawned as I became drowsy. Then all of a sudden our car was hit by something. It kept bumping the left side of our car. My dear husband tried to control the car as it swerved on the lonely road. Karla woke up with all of the commotion. She began to cry and I tried to shush her.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mama's here." I spoke trying to keep a calm voice. I turned to my husband. "They found us didn't they!?" Our car was hit again and we almost crashed into a tree.

"Don't worry, if those bastards want to fight then I'll give them a fight!" he pulled out a gun.

"David, you know that they can never be stopped. More and more will keep coming!" I exclaimed. Karla was bawling by now. "Don't worry Karla, your father and I will protect you. I promised her. The car then immediately came to a halt. "Why'd you stop?" I asked my husband. He didn't answer. He just stared in front of him like a deer in head lights. I turned to look at what he was staring at. I screamed and then felt a pang of pain. Then there was darkness.

Alice's POV

It was a cool night in Forks and it wasn't raining, to my surprise. I stopped feeding off of a deer when I thought I heard something. I looked up and Jasper looked at me with a worried expression.

"Alice, what's the matter?" he asked. I didn't get to answer. I was having a vision. I saw a black convertible flipped on it's side. There was a man and a women inside, but they were both dead. Then I saw a little girl crying for her dead mother. She looked so adorable and it pained me to see her sad. I tried to focus on the surroundings. They were in the forest. Just as my vision was finishing I saw someone in the shadows drop a match. "No!" I screamed. Jasper came up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Alice,what did you see?"

"We don't have time for that Jasper. Come on." I grabbed his hand and began to run. I wasn't sure where I was going exactly, but I needed to find that little girl.

"Did you hear that, Alice?" asked Jasper. I listened carefully and I heard a little girl crying in the distance. It was coming from my right. I made a turn and looked back to make sure that Jasper was with me. we finally came to where the car was. I sighed because it wasn't on fire. But before I could react the car was engulfed in fire. I quickly ran forward ignoring the fire that could have killed me,(remember that fire could still injure vampires) and ripped the door off. I grabbed the little girl out of her booster seat and ran back to Jasper. I looked down at the little girl and she was screaming. She was in pain. I examined her and found that part of her back was burned. I held her close.

"Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now." I whispered to her.

"Let's get her to Carlisle." suggested Jasper. We ran back to the house and were greeted by Emmet. I ran inside the house.

"Whatcha got there Alice? Omg, is that a human? She looks like a monkey." joked Emmet. Jasper hissed at him to be quiet and it worked.

"Carlisle, I need your help." I ran into his study and surprised him. He stared at the little girl in my arms and cleared his throat.

"Where did you find her Alice?" Carlisle stood up and took the little girl out of my arms. I let go reluctantly. I wanted to hold her longer. I wanted to protect her.

"She was in a car crash with her mother and father. Her parents are dead and Alice managed to rescue the child. We're not sure how they were killed. " Jasper answered when I didn't speak.

"Her back was burned slightly. I didn't get to her in time." I said. I watched as the little girl whimpered in pain. I knew that she must have been scared. Carlisle placed her on a sofa. He had her on her stomach.

"Dear, is it alright if I take a look at your back?" asked Carlisle in a soft voice. She nodded her head slightly."Jasper, try to calm her down a bit. Poor girl looks petrified." Carlisle lifted the girls' shirt to look at her back. He didn't have to lift much because part of it was burned off. He studied the wound for a while. "Alice, go get me some alcohol and a piece of cloth. Jasper go ask Esme for the bandages and get a blanket and bring me a container with cold water in it." I ran to the bathroom that had never been used and grabbed the alcohol, then I ran to the cabinets in Carlisle and Esme's room and found a clean piece of cloth. I ran back to Carlisle's study and handed over the items that he had asked for. Jasper was already there. He was sitting at Carlisle's desk away from the little girl. I went over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and placed his head on top of my head. I rested my head on his chest.

Carlisle ripped the cloth into thirds. He dipped on of the pieces in the pot of water. He seemed to hesitate a bit as he held the cloth over the little girl's back.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

"Alice can you come over here and try to talk to the girl and keep her distract. This might hurt a little." he spoke too quickly for humans to understand. "Jasper I need your help with her too." I got off Jasper's lap and walked over to the left side of Carlisle where the little girl's head rested. I stared at her face and her eyes were so sad. She knew that her parents were dead. She understood that she could have died in that accident if Jasper and I didn't get to her in time. I placed my hand on her head and started petting her soft auburn colored hair. I cupped her face and wiped a tear that rolled down her face.

"Don't be scared. I'm here for you. Alice is here for you. Your safe now. We won't hurt you." I spoke in a gentle voice. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"K-k-kawa." she stuttered.

"Karla?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"And how old are you?" I watched as she lifted her arm up slowly and with her hand she showed me three fingers. I caressed her cheek and then she jerked a little. I looked up and saw Carlisle pat her wound with the cloth. My attention was pulled back to Karla as I felt her small warm hand grab my cold one. "Don't worry Karla, it'll be over soon." I promised her. When Carlisle finished he asked Karla to sit up.

"Will you turn and face your back toward me, Karla?" asked Carlisle. Karla turned and faced the wall. I was still holding her hand and I had no intention of letting go so soon. I looked up at Jasper and he was focusing on Karla's face. He was getting ready in case she went into shock. His eyes locked with mine and he saw how much this girl meant to me. I knew that he could also feel it. I looked back at Carlisle, he dabbed a different piece of cloth with the alcohol. "Karla lift your right arm up please." I was holding her left. Jasper noticed that she was struggling to lift it, so he carefully helped her.

Jasper's eyes became darker, I moved to try to get a better look. She had a wound and was bleeding. I was surprised that we hadn't noticed it before. I must have been too worried about her burned wound.

"Jasper." I whispered to him. He looked up at me still holding Karla's right arm.

"I can handle it." he said barely audible for even a vampire. Karla flinched again as Carlisle cleaned her bloody wound.

"Alice, Jasper. If you are having trouble you can leave...if it's too hard for you." Carlisle dabbed the cloth with more alcohol.

"We're okay. Jasper and I can handle this." I assured him. Plus I didn't want to leave Karla. She looked to fragile, and not just because I was a hundred times stronger than a human. But because she was so quiet and small. I saw Carlisle dry the wound with the last piece of cloth. He then picked up the bandages and began to wrap it around Karla's back and stomach. He bit off the left over and tied it. Then he bandaged up her arm.

When Carlisle was finished I wrapped Karla in the blancket that Jasper had fetched. I sat down next to her and Carlisle left to give us some privacy. Jasper was still standing, but he continued to stare at Karla. I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms around her, but didn't when I saw her shivering. Jasper left to get another blanket. Karla sighed and unexpectedly leaned her head against my shoulder. Jasper came back and placed the blanket around her.

"Tank you," spoke Karla in a small voice. As Jasper was pulling his hands away Karla reached out and grabbed his hand. I saw Jasper tense, but then relaxed. I knew he was still working on his control. But for some reason I couldn't even notice Karla's blood. It was a faint smell, but it was almost hidden. Karla tried to pull Jasper to make him sit down next to her. Jasper noticed what she was trying to do and sat down on the couch as far from her as possible. But Karla wasn't having it. She was still holding his hand and was trying to pulled him closer. I smiled as I watched a three year old trying to play tug-a-war with a vampire. Jasper finally gave in and scooted closer to her. He was right next to just like I was.

Karla was making a weird face almost like she wanted to talk, but couldn't. I called Edward in my head. He walked into the study in human pace already informed of the human girl by Carlisle and not wanting to scare her. I told him to find out what she wanted.

"She wants to know what your name is." He looked at Jasper.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." he spoke with a southern accent, which made Karla break into a smile. She face Edward.

"And I am Edward Cullen." Edward gave a playful bow and Karla giggled. I loved her laugh. "I'm sure that you have already met the little evil pixie, Alice." smirked Edward. I sent him a glare, but turned to Karla and smiled. She looked down at her hands. She was still holding mine and Jasper's hands. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head. She turned to me shocked, but then her face became distraught. I looked up at Edward, his face was full of sorrow. He was reading Karla's mind and whatever she was thinking about must have been depressing. I saw a tear roll down her face and before and could wipe it away, she fell into me and cried into my chest.

Jasper's POV

As Karla cried, I couldn't help, but want to cry myself. I know that it must have been really out of character, but the emotions that were coming off of this one small child were huge. And the just seemed to be escalating.

I watched as my dear Alice held the child and let her cry out to her hearts content. Karla had let go of my hand, but I could still feel the warmth of her skin. It was strange. Her blood didn't bother me as much as other humans. It barely even bothered me. In fact the only trouble was when Carlisle was cleaning her wound on her arm. And yet her blood was calling me. My eyes became darker and I only knew that when Alice looked at my eyes. But my thirst was in control.

I looked at Alice. She was upset, and happy and the same time. She must've been upset that this little girl was now an orphan, and I knew that she had always wanted a child. And being able to hold and comfort a child was something she cherished deeply. I yearned to be able to read people's mind just to be able to see what Karla was thinking. But at the same time, just her emotions made it too painful. I couldn't compare it to the pain that I felt when I was with Maria. Of course the only pain I felt then was either for punishment or during a fight. But the past is the past, and I didn't feel like bringing anything up at the moment.

When Karla was finished she was worn out. I tried to make her fall asleep so that I could talk to alice about Karla _**alone**._ Edward must have heard, because he respectfully walked out of the room. I turned to Alice and our eyes met.

A/N

Tell me what you think of the name(Karla)?

I stayed up all night writing this just to post it....okay I didn't spend all of it working on it. LOL I love Youtube. _


	2. Green Eggs and Ham

Chapter 2:Green Eggs and Ham

Jasper's POV

"Is she asleep?" I asked Alice. She nodded her head. I walked over to her and sat down by Karla. Alice stared at me, knowing that I was about to say something. But before I could speak, I turned my attention to the beautiful child that my wife was holding.

Alice's POV

I watched as Jasper struggled to speak. He looked at Karla for what seemed like for ever.

"Alice," he started, "What are we going to do with her?" his question brought me back to reality. This poor child had just lost her parents and we weren't sure if she had any other family members. But then that would have meant that they would take Karla away from me. It was even worse when I thought of the big "O" that I despised. "Do we have to put her in an orphanage?" I hissed involuntarily, he had said the "O" word .But I knew that it didn't hurt Jasper's feelings at all. He understood why I was so reluctant to let this child out of my hands. I loved her. I had fallen in love with her from the moment she took my hand in hers.

"We can't just abandon her in and _orphanage_." I sneered the last word. He continued to stare at her with a strange look in his eyes. Then what Jasper said next surprised me.

"Why don't we adopt her?" he looked up at me with a small smile on his face. I felt so happy. I would have jumped up and down on the couch if I wasn't holding a sleeping Karla at the moment. I wanted to kiss Jasper for suggesting that idea.

"Do you really mean it, Jazz? Would you be able to handle it?" I asked him.

"Yes, Alice I'm sure of it. I'll just need to get used to her scent more. Besides it wasn't very difficult to control myself when Carlisle was tending to her wounds. And I know that you want to keep her." I had a huge smile on my face. I imagined me bathing Karla, and taking her shopping with me.

"But Jasper, we have to ask Carlisle and Esme first." I wasn't sure how the others would react to Jasper and I adopting Karla. Well I guessed that Emmet would be ecstatic to have a niece, even though he doesn't know what ecstatic means. I had grown closer with Edward, but I still wasn't sure if he'd side with me. And I didn't even want to think of the fit that Rosalie would have.

"Let's go to the living room with everyone else." Jasper broke the silence. I was about to pick up Karla when Jasper beat me to it. "I'm sorry, did you want to carry her?" I smiled.

"It's okay Jasper. I think you look adorable carrying her." I kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed Jasper's right hand and he used his left to hold Karla against his chest. I turned around and saw that she was sucking her thumb.

I sat down on the couch and Jasper handed Karla over to me. I sat her on my lap and she leaned against me. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I was about to call Carlisle and Esme when Edward walked in and sat on the couch opposite from us. Esme and Carlisle walked in after him.

"Alice, Edward said that you and Japser had something that you wanted to ask us." said Carlilse. Esme just stared at Karla with a loving look.

"Would you like to hold her, Esme?" I asked. She smiled and reached out for Karla. I handed her to Esme. Esme began whispering "I Love You"s to Karla. I turned back to Carlilse. "Carlise, Jasper and I would like to adopt Karla." I waited for his answer.

"Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes, Alice and I are both capable of taking care of Karla. And i know that Alice would make and excellent mother." Jasper squeezed me closer to him. I looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's alright with me. But if it starts to get hard for you, I'll need yo to tell me so that we can find another foster family." Carlisle began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to see if I can find out more about Karla and her parents. Meanwhile give her something to eat when she wakes up." I was so happy. I hugged Jasper tightly.

"Alice I can't breath." said Jasper.

"You silly vampire you don't need to breath," I giggled. I looked at Edward. "Are you okay with this?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, I would just like to see Karla happy." he said in a mo-tone voice.

"Well think that it's a lovely idea Alice." Esme was doing a rocking motion. She stopped when she saw that Karla was waking up. We all turned toward s Esme.

"Momma!" Karla called "Momma! Momma!" Esme walked over to with and placed her in my waiting arms. "Momma," squeaked Karla. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her.

"Looks like Karla's going to be okay with the adoption." Edward smiled. I felt bad though that she replaced her real mother with me. "You aren't replacing her Alice. She simply wants you to be her mother now. She understands what happened and wants to be with you. Even with you Jasper."

"Me? But I haven't even spoken a few word to her." Jasper was confused.

"Well she likes you know and wants you to her father."

"Oh, Jasper we're parents." I sighed happily. I looked down at Karla and her eyes were glowing. We heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"Crap!" said Emmet.

"Emmet, what did you do!?" yelled Esme.

"Nothing." he spoke like a little kid.

"He was jumping on his bed from being too excited about adding Karla to our family." answered Edward.

"Hey, tattle teller!" yelled Emmet. Then he was right in front of me and Jasper. "Can I hold it?"

"She is not an '_it_'. Her name is Karla." hissed Jasper.

"Whoa. Looks like it's someones' time of the month." joked Emmet. "Please, Alice. Can I hold my new niece?" he begged. I handed Karla over to Emmet and he started jumping around making Karla laugh. Her laugh was like beautiful wind chimes.

"Don't even think about it, Emmet." said Edward.

"What's he thinking about?" I asked.

"He wants to see how high he can throw her up in the air." Before I could react, Jasper had Emmet pinned on the ground and he was sitting on his chest holding Karla.

"Jasper get of your brother. And Emmet don't you dare throw your niece in the air. I am going to go help Carlisle, so I expect that you will all behave maturely. Right Emmet."

"Why do _I_ always get in trouble?" whined Emmet. Jasper got off of Emmet and walked over to Edward.

"Do you want to hold her?" Edward held his arms out and took Karla from Jasper. Jasper sat down next to me and we watched Edward.

"I wonder if she can talk yet." said Emmet while he leaned over to stare at Karla. "Say Emmet. E-mmet. Emmet."

"Emmie!" giggled Karla.

I guess she likes you too...Emmie," snickered Jasper.

"This sucks. You can't make Jasper sound like a girl name. I mean, even Eddie here has Edwina." pouted Emmet.

"Don't call me that," hissed Edward.

"Call you what? Eddie or Edwina?" asked Emmet.

"Neither of those,"

"Eddie!" squeaked Karla. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward had a playful glare on his face. Emmet was on floor laughing. Emmet stopped laughing when we all heard Karla's stomach grumble. I stood up and took her out of Edward's arms.

"Let's go get you something to eat. Come on Jasper." I walked into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Then I gasped."Esme. We don't have any food!" I yelled. Esme walked into the kitchen with her keys in her hand.

"Will you boys be alright watching Karla for a bit?" asked Esme in a concerned voice. I knew she was worried about what Emmet would try to do once we left.

"Don't worry Esme. We'll keep here entertained." Emmet said with a goofy grin. I gave Jasper a short kiss and kissed Karla's forehead. Then I left, but not before giving a warning glare at Emmet.

Jasper's POV

I was a bit anxious with being in the house with Emmet while Esme was gone. I knew that he feared her. But now she wasn't here. I was glad that Carlisle was still home. That would keep Emmet under some control. He always went crazy when he was bored. Rosalie was in Paris for college and was going to graduate soon. She decided to go alone for a while just to make Emmet more excited when ever she visited.

I turned to my daughter and saw that she watched as Emmet was balancing some cups on his nose. She clapped her hands everytime he added another. At the moment he had four of Esme's special china.

"Emmet, Esme is going to kill you if you drop those." said Edward. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well she's not going to because I'm an expert at this." he gloated. He then added a fifth cup and all of the cups crashed to the ground and shattered. Me and Edward were trying our hardest not to laugh. But Karla couldn't contain it.

"Emmie is in trouble! Emmie is in trouble!" she laughed. Emmet was as still as a statue. He just continued to stare at the pieces of glass with his mouth open.

"Emmet clean the glass up before Karla gets hurt." I ordered Emmet.

"Oh my Jesus juice!" He finally yelled, which scared Karla. "Esme is going to kill me. No. She's going to obliterate me."

"Wow Emmet, I didn't know that you knew that word." mocked Edward.

"Watch it, or I'll I shove my foot up your a-"

"Don't use profanity in front of my daughter." I covered Karla's ears and she just looked confused. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could feel the love flowing off of her.

"Why don't you read her a book?" suggested Edward.

"I wanna read to her. I know the perfect book." said Emmet.

"First clean up the glass. I said.

"Yes sir." Emmet saluted me.

After Emmet cleaned up the glass, I took Karla back to the living room. I set her on my lap as we waited for Emmet to pick out a story to read.

"Jazz. Jazzy." giggled Karla. She sat up and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I found it!" Emmet ran appeared in front of us and scared Karla a bit.

"Emmet don't do that, you frightened her." I hugged h closer.

"Sorry munchkin." Emmet had given my daughter a nickname. He pulled out a book that was hidden behind his back.

"Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham?" I read. Emmet sat on the couch and began to read.

"I am I am. That Sam-I-am!Than Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!"He read in a high voice. "Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them Sam-I-am."

"Couldn't you have found a different book?" asked Edward.

"No! Not quit interrupting story time." said Emmet. "Would you like them here or there? I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-am." Emmet stopped to think for a while. "I think this guy was pregnant or something."

"Men can't get pregnant Emmet. And why do you think that anyways?" I asked.

"Because this Seuss dude writes green eggs and ham like a lot. Plus what human would want to eat green ham. Besides pregnant woman. Hey what if this Dr. guy is a chick?" Emmet pondered. Yup, my brother was an idiot with the imagination a 5 year old.

"Now don't go and insult the 5 year olds Jasper." Edward said obviously hearing what I had thought. Emmet finally finnished the book after countless times of him asking us if we were sure that men couldn't become pregnant.

"Why don't you try it then Emmet?" I joked.

"I can't" he whined. "Rose isn't here and you can't have sex with yourself or else t just be called masturbating. And that's for people who can't get any. Right Edward?" grinned Emmet. Edward pounced on him and they wrestled on the ground knocking over lamps and furniture.

Just then Esme and my love walked in through the front door holding groceries.

"Emmet Cullen! What did I say about acting mature!" she yelled. I got up with Karla in my arms and walked over to Alice. I bent my head down and gave her a kiss. I would have pulled her closer, but we were preoccupied. I followed her into the kitchen while Esme was busy scolding Edward and Emmet for making a mess in the living room.

"Did you have a fun time?" Alice asked as she stocked our cabinets with food walking gracefully from cabinet to cabinet.

"Karla had fun." I tickled Karla side. She was wiggling in my arms full of laughter.

"What'd you do?"

"Emmet read a story to Karla."

"That was nice of him." She smiled. Esme walked into the room and I handed Karla to her.

"So Karla what would you like to eat?" Esme asked in a loving voice.

"Green eggs and ham!" announced Karla.

"Oh fudge crackers! Karla's pregnant!" exclaimed from the living room.


	3. Sorry

Sorry people that I have not beenudating. Ihave been in Mexicoforthepastthreeweeks. But I brought my laptop with me so that I could work on my stories.

It is 2:57 in the morning, but I am not on my laptop soI cannot update atthe moment. My laptop's been weird with the internet. But don't worry I will update later today.


	4. Cursed

Chapter 3:Cursed

Alice's POV

I had my head laying on Jasper's chest. We had been like that for the past 5 hours.

It had been two weeks since we had adopted Karla. Carlisle said that he couldn't find any other member of Karla's family. They were all dead. Jasper and I weren't sure how we would explain something like that to a three year old, so we decided to tell her when she was older.

A couple of days with Karla with us, she spoke more. I had found out that she had barely turned 3, and that her real parents were going to take her to Disney Land. But they never got the chance because they had to move to Forks. When I asked her why they moved she told me that her mother told her that they would have a better life.

When Emmett found out that Karla had never been to an amusement park before, he took it upon himself to take her to one in Portland. I was all for it, but Jasper had hesitated a little. After endless hours of Emmett begging, Jasper finally slowed Emmett to take Karla to Portland only if Jasper went with them.

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," sighed Jasper.

"What's wrong with spending a day with your daughter?" I asked.

"I don't mind being with Karla, it's just that I'm going to have to spend it with Emmett."

"Why don't you ask Edward to go with you guys? Karla would really like that."

"I doubt that he'd want to go to an amusement park with hyper active kids screaming in their head all day, and throwing fits." I laughed at the idea trying to block out all the children's thoughts while trying to act human.

"Mom? Dad?" Karla was awake now. I got off Jasper's chest and he got up too. I grabbed his hand and together we walked towards Karla's room. I remember having so much fun making her room. I painted her walls a Bright Kelly green with blue and pink lillies. She had a walk-in closet and a full length mirror.

I walked in and saw Karla still under the covers with just her eyes poking out from the top.

"Good morning, honey." I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ready for the amusement park?" Jasper cooed. He looked so adorable when he got that way.

"Yes." Karla spoke in a small voice.

"Then let's get you out of bed so you can go get some breakfast." I saw Karla shake her head no in response. Instead she pulled the covers over her head and I heard her giggle. I smiled and I watched as Jasper approached Karla's bed quietly. :Alice have you seen where Karla went?" I played along.

"No I haven't. I wonder where she could be. She was just here a minute ago and now she's gone like magic." I heard Karla trying to control her giggling.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to leave her here and Emmett and I can go by ourselves." Jasper and I pretended to walk away making sure that she heard our retreating footsteps.

"No!" Karla pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed. "I want to go too. Please can I go daddy," she was pouting. I picked her up.

"Of course you can go with daddy. But only if you eat breakfast first." I kissed her forehead.

"Okay."

"Come on, Esme is already cooking something for you in the kitchen. I think she might be making your favorite." She jumped out of my arms full of excitement.

"Yay! Chocolate chip waffles! Waffles! !Waffles!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway. I laughed along with Jasper and we made our way down stairs to bubbling daughter.

Jasper's POV

My daughter was happy. No. She was ecstatic. I was glad as well that I was going to get the day to spend the day with my adorable daughter, but I was also scared.

As Alice and I descended down the stairs I could feel my daughters excitement. I wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't wait to go to Portland or the fact that she was going to eat chocolate chip waffles.

We walked into the kitchen where Esme stood humming as she mixed the batter. Karla was trying to sit on one of the stool but was having a hard time. I chuckled. I let go of Alice's hand and helped Karla up on the stool. As soon as I sat her down she was jumping up and down on her butt.

Her excitement almost made me want to hop around a little. Then out of no where Emmett popped out and engulfed Karla into his huge arms. He began to twirl around with her just like the night we decided to adopt Karla. I flinched each time he almost bumped into something. I was scared that he was going to hurt her. But Karla seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Don't worry Jasper, Emmett won't hurt Karla. He knows that if he does then Rose won't let them have their usual 'fun' when she comes to visit." I turned around as Edward walked into the kitchen.

Esme had called Rosalie to tell her about Karla. She was very angry at first, but when Esme passed the phone to Karla, Rose melted and excepted the new human into our family.

"Uncle Eddie!" cried out Karla. She escaped from Emmetts' clutches and ran into Edward's already open arms.

"Good morning Munchkin." he kissed her forehead. The nickname didn't seem to bother Karla at all.

"Karla, the waffles are ready." Esme placed a plate of freshly done chocolate chip waffles on the table. Edward placed Karla in her chair.

Alice grabbed Karla a fork, plate, cup, and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Can I have chocolate milk instead?" Karla asked as she glared at the white milk before her, then looked up at Alice

"You'll get cavities Karla. You're already eating waffles with chocolate. Do you want to go to the dentist?" Karla shook her head no.

As Karla ate Emmett was getting anxious for some reason. I sat down next to Karla.

"What's the matter Emmett? Why are you nervous?"

"Because Jazz, I don't want the park to close before we get there. Munchkin over here eats like a turtle."

"I'm not a turtle." said Karla, clearly offended by the comment.

"Fine you can be a worm." he said.

"I'm not slimmy."

"Then what do you want to be then?"

"A vampire!" she said with excitement. Everyone stopped what they where doing. Emmett stopped smiling, Esme stopped washing the dishes, and Alice and Edward stopped their conversation. We all stared at Karla.

We hadn't really told her what we were yet, and we didn't want to tell her until she was older. Much older.

Karla looked confused. Then she became frightened.

"Did I do something bad?" Karla was on the verger of tears. As soon as I saw that she was going to start crying I pulled her onto my lap. I nuzzled my head into her hair.

"Shh, no you didn't do anything wrong. It's okay baby. Calm down. You don't have to be afraid." I rubbed her back as I tried to calm her down. I kissed the top of her forehead.

I looked up to see Alice with a loving smile. I sat Karla in her chair again and told her keep eating. Everyone continued with what they were doing before.

Emmett's POV

I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go to Portland. The park that we were planing on going on was call Never Land. At first it sounded like the Peter Pan guy's home. Like the one from the movie. So I Googled it and found out that the theme of the park was based on the movie Peter Pan.

Karla really like that movie. I remembered when we first watched it with Eddie and Jasper.

I was pretending to be one of the Lost Boys, Karla was Tinkerbell, Jasper was Peter Pan, and we forced Edward to be Captain Hook.

Jasper, Karla, and I were pummeling Edward with tube-socks and pillows. He didn't even fight back, so we won easily. But then I reminded Karla that Tinkerbell had the power to make people fly.

So we went into the kitchen and grabbed the flour. Then we sneaked up stairs to Eddies room.

We were very careful not to give anything away and we concentrated on something else. Karla learned to do that the day after she was adopted.

But anyways, when we got in to his room we ripped open the bags of flour and sprinkled it around his room. Karla and I ran around his room screaming 'pixie Dust' at the top of our lungs. Esme was not happy about the mess we made.

I heard Eddie laugh most likely about what I was thinking.

_"See Eddie, we had a lot of fun. Why don't you come with us to Never Land?" _I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Aw, come on Eddie, please come with us." I whined.

"First of all, stop calling me Eddie. And second, I don't feel like spending a day surrounded by screaming children." he huffed.

"Please uncle Eddie? I want you to come too." Karla begged with her famous pouting lip, that I so graciously taught her.

They were having a staring contest.

"Edward, you're gonna go anyways, so don't bother arguing with her." Alice had a sly smile. Score one for the pixie fairy.

"Pleas, oh, please, oh, please." pleaded Karla.

"Okay, I'll go." he sighed in defeat. This was gonna be awesome!

* * *

Karla's POV

I was so happy that my daddy was going to take me to Potland. I imagined a land full of pots. I must've heard it wrong.

After I finished my waffles,I ran upstairs to get my coat. It was actully more if a crawl. I was scared of falling down the stairs.

When I went into my room I grabbed my camera. Then I saw this big scarey shadow in the closet.

"Daddy!" I screamed for him. He was in my room really quickly. I always wondered why he and the rest of my family were so fast.

My daddy picked me up and the shadow began to move. I heard daddy making a weird growling noise and I got a little scared.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked my daddy. The shadow moved out of the closet and on the wall. "Answer me dammit!" My daddy grew angry and he was growling even louder.

The shadow was in the form of a grown man. It raised it's arm up and pointed at me and my daddy.

"Miss Ana." the shadow spoke like he had a sore throat.

"My name's Karla, not Ana. What do you want mister?" I asked him. My daddy looked at like I was crazy. I decided that since the shadow didn't do anything bad to me that I could at least be nice. My old mommy had taught me manners.

The shadow stepped forward and my daddy threw me on his back. He had his arms out and looked like he wanted to hurt the shadow. I couldn't see the shadow's face because it didn't have one.

"Miss, please come with me." pleaded the shadow.

"Like hell she is. You are not going anywhere with my daughter. I'll kill you before you can touch her." my daddy snarled. I wondered why my mom hadn't come up yet. I wondered if she could hear my daddy yelling.

I clung to my daddy's back as the shadow came closer.

Then all of a sudden the back of my neck started hurting really badly. It felt like it was burning.

"Ow! Daddy it burns! Make it stop! Please!" I rubbed the back of my neck and almost fell off. My daddy caught me.

"Karla! What's wrong?!" he asked desperatly.

I looked over and the shadow was gone. Everything was becoming blurry I could feel myself crying. My dad picked me up in his arms.

"Carlisle! Help her!" was tha last thing I heard my daddy say before everything went black.

I guess that I wasn't going to Potland that day.


	5. Blankie Boy

Karla's POV

"Mommy?" I called out. I was in a forest and the fog made it look scary. I was sitting on the ground which was muddy and wet. "Ewww." I stood up and was a little scared to walk around. I kept on hearing noises around me. I stayed still until I hear something growl from behind me. I turned around. It sounded like my daddy when he was mad. "Daddy?" I waited but what ever it was still growled.

I started taking a few steps back very slowly. I turned back around and began to run as fast as my small feet could carry me.

The fog was becoming thicker and it was getting hard to see. But I could still hear growling behind me. Just when I thought that I got away from the mean monster I ran into something hard. I looked up and it was a wall.

3'rd person's POV

As Karla stared up at the wall she didn't not notice the red eyes staring at her from a distance. Karla studied the wall and flinched every time she heard something move in the trees. She wanted to cry for her mom and dad but knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her.

Just when she was about to give up hope, out of the corner of her eye she saw a light. She walked toward the light. Without hesitation Karla crawled under logs and climbed over knocked down trees.

As Karla grew closer she could hear crying. At first Karla thought that she was hearing things, but the more she walked through the trees the crying grew louder.

Karla's POV

I could hear a little boy crying. He wanted his mommy too. I wanted to give him a hug. I finally got to the shiny light and saw that there was a small fire going. I looked around and saw a little kid covering his head with a blanket. He wasn't crying as much.

I walked up to him quietly so that I wouldn't scare him.

"Don't cry" I tried to comfort him. The little boy stopped crying, but didn't say anything. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jose." he sounded really sad.

"Do you want a hug?"

"No!" he jumped up and pulled off the blanket. His hair was messy and brown. He looked mad and his eyes were red.

"Please don't hurt me." I covered my face. When I didn't hear anything I opened my eyes. And he was gone.

I stood up and saw that he left his blankie. It was a pretty blue blanket. I picked it up and covered myself with it. I started to feel a little cold and I wanted my mom and dad. I sat down on the ground wrapped the blanket around my head and body. Then I started to cry. I laid down on the ground and I started crying harder.

I missed my mom and dad. I missed my real mom and dad too. I was cold and tired.

As I cried it started to get warmer. But I still didn't stop.

But then I heard yelling..

"She's awake! She's awake!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like my uncle Emmett.

I pulled the blanket off. I was back in my room.

Jasper POV

I sighed. Alice and I were at our secret spot by a small pond.

I held Alice close to me as I could feel the anguish flowing off of her. Then she began to feel guilty for some reason.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm making you feel miserable with my emotions, aren't I?"

"Of course not Ali." I cupped her face with my hands. "I know you're worried about Karla, but I'm sure she'll wake up."

"It's been over a week, Jasper. What if she doesn't?" I knew that if it were possible for us to cry Alice and I would be shedding tears right now.

Just as I was about to say something comforting I could hear Emmett yelling for us.

"Alice! Jasper! She's awake!" he was getting closer . To stop him from finding out about the pond. Alice was right behind me.

"Emmett, is she really awake?" asked Alice desperately.

"Yeah. Now come on, she keeps crying for you two." he took off in the direction that he came in, and Alice and I followed him.

As we neared the house I could hear my little girl crying out for her mommy and daddy.

I had watched her as she laid in bed for the past 7 days. Her eyes remained shut and it pained me every time she cried out for me or Alice. .She looked so vulnerable as she'd move around from her nightmare.

We got inside the house and I immediately ran upstairs to Karla's room.

When I opened the door to her room, I let Alice go in first. She hugged Karla. I could tell that she was crying a lot because she had puffy eyes.

"Mommy, daddy." said Karla. She sounded so scared. Then I noticed that there was something draped around her shoulders. It was light blue, but I didn't recognize it.

"Princess, what's that around your shoulders?" I asked. At first she looked a little confused as she pulled off and stared at it.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Alice.

"From a little boy. He ran away and I kept it." she replied.

Alice and I were confused. Karla had never left the room where could she have possibly met this boy.

"Where did you see his boy? Does he have a name?" I asked.

"I met Jose in a forest. Oh mommy it was so dark and scary," Karla cuddled up to Alice. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around my two favorite girls in the world. I kissed Karla on the head.

"Karla, sweetie, you must have had a nightmare." I tried to soothe her.

"But daddy, how come I got this blankie?" her question through me off. I didn't know what to say.

"Karla, do you remember anything before you blacked out?" asked my wife.

"I just 'member a scary shadow man. Did he hurt you daddy?" she looked up at me.

"No, don't worry honey. I'm okay. Are you hungry?" I asked. Her grumbling stomach answered for her.

Alice carried her as we walked down stairs. Karla kept the blue blanket. Everyone gathered around to see if my daughter was alright.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward. Instead on answering him she reached out for him and he gladly held her. She wasn't crying anymore, but I could tell that the nightmare had really bothered her. I watched her as she rested her head on Edwards chest, when I realized that I hadn't yet had a chance to hold my little girl. I started to become jealous.

I could hear Edward chuckle at what I was thinking. I hissed at him and made Karla jump a little.

"Karla, I think your dad is missing you." Edward handed Karla to me and I could feel her heart beating quickly.

Carlisle never found the answer as to why Karla's blood didn't bother me. But that only meant that there would be less chance of anyone of us hurting her. Of course the idea of me ever hurting Karla was absurd, but there was no chance that I was willing to take.

I walked Karla to the kitchen and found Esme taking out a tray of cookie. I instantly notice Karla's emotion change as the aroma of the fresh cookies flowed on.

To me I found the human food repulsive, but to my bubbly daughter, she could not wait to pop one in her mouth.

"Hello Karla. I'm so glad to see you awake. Are you hungry?" asked Esme in her loving voice.

"Yes, grandma Esme."

"Jasper would you please put these cookies on a plate. I have to make Karla something." I handed Karla over to Alice and she sat down at the table.

Alice's POV

As I held my daughter I kept on thinking about her dream and the little boy. I didn't know how it was possible for her to dream about the blanket and then to actually attain it.

"So this Jose, was he cute?" I saw my daughter turn pink.

"Alice what kind of a question is that?" whined Jasper.

"Munchkin had a dream about a boy? She's growing up so fast." Emmett wiped a fake tear. He sat down across from me.

"He didn't like me," admitted Karla.

"Were you nice?" asked Emmett.

"Yes."

"But was he cute?" asked Rosalie as she sat on Emmet's lap.

"Yes," whispered Karla.

"Aw, my little girl has her first crush." I hugged her.

"He was just in her dream. It's not like she's ever going to see him again." said Jasper a little grumpy, "Besides she's too young to have a crush."

"I can't wait for her to start dating. I will be so fun picking out her clothes for her dates. I wonder who her first boyfriend will be." I day dreamed.

"Dating? Boyfriend?" Jasper was flabbergasted . "Karla is not going to have a boyfriend. In fact she will not start dating until I think she is ready."

"And when would that be, daddy-o?" asked Emmett.

"Never,"

"I was wondering, Jasper, when are you going to change Karla?" I stared wide eyed at Emmett's question. I looked down at Karla. I was glad that she wasn't listening.

We hadn't ye told Karla that we were… _vampires. We were waiting for her to be older, so that she wouldn't be afraid. _

"_Emmett, that will never happen." answered Jasper surprisingly calm._

"_So you just want her to die?" _

"_No you idiot, I want her to have a normal life!" Jasper was getting mad. I felt Karla jump._

"_Jasper," I hissed. He looked at me apologetic. _

_And just when I was about to say something I got a vision._

_I saw Karla crying her eyes out. She was being pulled by her arm. I saw Jasper holding me back as I cried for Karla. When I saw who was holding Karla's arm I gasped in horror._

_I was brought back to reality and Jasper's face was right in front of mine._

_Edward walked into the dinning room._

"_Alice, what did you see?" asked Esme._

"_Jane."_


	6. Love?

Alice's POV

I was choking. Even though vampires don't need to breath I was panicking as if the air was being sucked out of me.

The vision of that, stupid, vile wench taking my daughter away from me was very haunting.

Sometimes my visions could be a curse, and yet they've helped our family a lot.

"Mommy?" I was brought back to reality as Karla called me. She was sitting on Jasper's lap eating shrimp and white rice.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced quickly at Jasper and the back at Karla.

"Yes, don't worry."

"Aren't you hungry mommy?" her question didn't catch me off guard like the first time she asked about our eating habits.

"I ate while you were sleeping." I lied. I hated lying to her even though she accepted it like freshly baked cookies.

My daughter was so gullible.

Once Emmett made Karla believe that elves lived in her closet.

She slept with a baseball bat for almost a week. And she made Jasper 'sleep' in the closet just in case.

"Alice, may we speak to you outside," I looked up to see Carlisle. I got up and followed him out the backdoor.

I noticed Edward leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"You saw didn't you Edward?" he nodded.

"Alice I would like to hear from you, exactly what you saw." said Carlisle.

I hadn't yet told Jasper what I saw, mostly because Karla was in the room.

"I saw Jasper holding me back like if I was trying to escape. I also saw Jane…she was taking Karla away." as soon as I was finished I heard a hiss escape from Jasper no doubt.

Carlisle took a while before he said anything.

"Do you know when she will be coming or if she'll come alone?"

"I didn't see, but I can check again."

"Don't bother Alice. There was something else that you missed." Edward finally spoke.

"And what would that be?"

"I saw in the background our house, but it was a different color." I stared at him confused.

"What about the house?"

"Esme said that she was planning on repainting the house in soon."

"Edward did Esme tell you when she was going to paint the house?" wondered Carlisle.

Edward sighed.

"Three days."

If my heart could beat, I would have had a heart attack then and there. I want to cry.

"Alice calm down, Karla will hear you." that was Edward's voice, but it was so faint could barely hear him.

"I don't think that she can hear us. She's too loud." that, I recognized as Carlisle. But I didn't know what was happening. Was I crying? Was I yelling? What was I doing to be loud?

But I couldn't speak. My vision was fading on me. I felt like I was in a tunnel, and the last thing I could see was Jasper's face.

Then… nothing.

Edward's POV

I felt bad for Alice. I felt bad for Jasper. I felt bad for my niece who had no idea what would become of her.

"Uncle Eddie?" I stared down at Karla who was playing with her Barbie dolls. "Is my mom going to be okay?" I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you worry about your mother. She'll be just fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" she held up her little pinky. I wrapped mine carefully around hers and smiled.

"I promise."

"Do you wanna play?" she held up her Ken doll.

"Um, no thanks."

"Okay, but things are heating up between Barbie and Ken."

"Who taught you that?"

"Taught what? 'Heating up'? Uncle Emmie did." she replied innocently.

I growled. "Is it bad?"

"What exactly did he tell you what that meant?" I anticipated the answer.

"He said that it's used when a lot of drama is gonna happen," I sighed, "Then he also said that it was when to people are gonna do it."

"What does it mean? When I asked Emmie he said I'd find out when I grow up. But then he started laughing."

"It means…um…your uncle was right. You'll find out when you get older. If your father lets you." I wanted to choke Emmett for almost making me give Karla the 'talk'.

"You wanna know what else he told me?" giggled Karla.

"Um, sure." I dreaded knowing.

"He said that one day I'll be strong like him and daddy. He said that one day I'll be just like him. But uncle Eddie I don't wanna be a boy." whined Karla. I started laughing and she became angry. It was always so cute when she got upset.

Her eyebrows would squish together, her nose would scrunch up, and her mouth turned into a pout.

"Karla, don't worry. Your daddy will make sure that you never turn into a boy." I hugged her and I could feel her steady heart beat.

"Eddie, can we go up on the roof again?" I nodded my head and stood up. I picked her up and walked outside.

At times while Jasper and Alice where 'away' or very 'busy' in their room I would take Karla up on the roof to stare at the stars.

I held Karla in one hand as I climbed up the tree. The tree was very tall, so I only had to jump from the branch onto the roof.

I sat down and placed Karla on my lap. Karla rested her head on my chest s she stared up at the few stars that were there. It was a full moon.

I began to think about Alice's vision. I knew that the Volturi didn't like it for humans to know about us, but I didn't know how they found out about Karla so quickly. She was just a child. If they came they would want us to promise that she would be changed, but I knew that Jasper didn't want that for her.

Then again what would compel Jane to try and take Karla away? Would the Volturi kill her in Volterra?

I became frustrated because we only had three days to prepare for the Volturi, and there were so few of us compared to them.

"Uncle Eddie can I ask you something?" Karla's voice squeaked.

"Yes,"

"What is love?" she stared at me with her bright big brown eyes that could get away with anything.

At first I wasn't sure how to answer her in a way that a 3 year old would understand.

"Love…love is what you feel when you care about someone. It's when you want to protect them and make them happy no matter what. Do you understand.?"

"Daddy loves mommy, huh?"

"Yes, he does."

"Uncle Emmet loves auntie Rose _a lot." she giggled. _

"_We all know that. And your mom and dad love you too."_

"_Do you love me uncle Eddie?"_

"_Of course I do." I kissed her forehead. _

_After about 15 minutes I felt like it was time to head inside. I carried Karla as we walked back inside. While we were walking up the stairs I could hear Jasper and Carlisle speaking._

"_What happened to her?" asked Jasper._

"_She went into shock. I have only seen this once before happen with Rosalie. I'm guessing that even as vampires we can go into a state of shock where our bodies shutdown. It's a way of our minds to protect themselves." explained Carlisle._

"_Do you know when she'll come out of it?"_

"_Rosalie lasted a couple of hours."_

"_But it's already been two. How much longer?"_

"_We'll just have to wait." spoke Carlisle calmly. I heard Carlisle's footsteps as he walked out of the room._

_I made it o the top and Karla was already asleep. I walked into Jasper and Alice's room. Alice was curled up on the bed and Jasper was laying down right next to her with his arms wrapped around her._

"_Jasper, Alice will be alright." I reassured him._

_At first he didn't speak, but then he sat up. He stared at Karla._

"_Has she been asleep for a while?" he asked._

"_Not a long while. Do you want me to put her in her room, or would you rather she slept here?" I waited. His mind was full with worry for both his daughter and wife._

"_She might have another nightmare, and Alice would want to see her went she wakes up." he answered. I walked towards the bed and handed over the sleeping child. I watched as his face turned into pain. He brushed Karla's hair out of her face. I tried not to feel guilty knowing that it would only make it worse. But it was hard._

_I saw him flinch._

"_Sorry," I apologized._

"_No, it's alright. I just…I don't know what to do." he looked up at me with pleading eyes. _

"_Of course you do. We'll fight."_

"_You know that Carlisle would approve of that. He'd want us to talk it out."_

"_Well if that doesn't work then we'll fight." I answered him. _

_I began to walk out of the room when I heard Karla speak._

"_Goodnight uncle Eddie." I smiled._

"_Goodnight Karla."_

_I walked out and headed for my room. I knew that fighting was our only option that we had. Tomorrow we'd begin training. I knew that Emmett was going to enjoy it._


	7. A close one

Karla's POV

I wasn't really asleep when Uncle Eddie took me to my daddy.

It was like forever and I still didn't sleep. I wanted my mommy to wake so that I could hear her voice.

I couldn't hear my daddy's breathing. It was like he wasn't even breathing.

I cuddled closer to him, and he put his arms around me just like I wanted.

I was scared to sleep. I didn't want to go back to the scary place. I wondered if the boy was alright. He _was _kind of cute. I wanted to see him again. I still had his blankie. It was on my bed.

"Karla, I know you're not awake." I almost jumped when I heard my daddy's voice. How did he know? I wondered if he could read my mind. "Karla."

I opened my eyes and yawned like if I was barely waking up. But when I looked at his face I knew that he didn't believe it.

"Morning daddy," I smiled.

"Why were you pretending to be sleeping?"

"I don't know. Why does Emmie hog the Nintendo?"

"_Karla_." his tone was serious.

"_Daddy_." I tried too. But then he looked like he was gonna cry.

He kissed the top of my head and looked up at mommy. I turned around, so that I could see her.

She looked so pretty. My whole family was pretty. I even told Emmie that he was pretty. I wanted to look like my mommy when I grew up. But I knew I couldn't because she wasn't really my mom. My real mom was dead.

I placed my hands on her face and rubbed her cheeks. Then all of a sudden my mommy's eyes opened.

"Sweetie," My mommy placed her hand on my cheek, then kissed my nose.

"Alice, you're awake." my daddy was surprised. They both sat up and then daddy started kissing her. They were making funny noises like when Uncle Emmie and Rosie kiss a lot.

I giggled and they looked at me a little embarrassed.

"What happened, Jasper?" asked my mommy.

"You don't remember? You blacked out Alice. After you talked to Carlisle and Edward you started crying."

"Mommy, why were you crying?" I asked.

"It's okay I feel much better. You don't have to worry. What are you doing up this late anyways, young lady?"

"I wanted to her your voice before I fell asleep." I told her the truth. Then she looked like she wanted to cry too. I didn't know why I was making my mom and dad cry. I felt bad.

"Princess, what's wrong?" My daddy started rubbing my tummy. That always made me feel better.

"I keep making you and mommy cry." I started to sob, and I could hear them trying to calm me.

"Karla, no you have all wrong. It's not your fault," said my mommy.

"Then why do you guys wanna cry?"

"Because we're so happy to have you." said daddy.

"I think you're just tired. Why don't you try to go to sleep?" asked mommy.

'I'm scared. What if I go back to the scary place?"

"Don't worry you won't." my daddy tried to tell me.

"And how do _you_ know?" I crossed my arms making my daddy laugh.

"Because, dads know everything." he laughed.

I gave a small smile not really happy about what he said. Because if they were true then he would have been able to tell me where babies came from last week. But I also knew that my daddy would keep me safe. I closed my eyes and _finally_ fell asleep.

Esme's POV

I was sitting in the love seat waiting for Carlisle to finish his shift at the hospital. I could hear the faint music coming from Edward's room. I enjoyed his playing. It always calmed me down.

Tonight was a different night. I was thinking about what Carlisle had told me about Alice's vision.

At times I would wish that I could sleep. So that I could just forget the awful feelings. Humans were so lucky. They could escape all of their troubles and worry in their sleep. But no, I couldn't. None of us vampire can.

I was scared for my family.

If I was strong enough I would just go to Volterra and kill them all. The whole Volturi coven.

Normally I would be against all of the fighting, but at that moment I wanted too.

I could hear my daughter, Alice and Jasper speaking.

It broke my heart every time I heard Alice say how scared she was for Karla.

I had asked Carlisle, just before he left, what we were going to do. And he surprised me. My husband said that we were going to fight.

I knew that it hurt him to say that. Carlisle was always a nice gentle man. For a human and a vampire.

Emmett loved to fight. Which to my guess must have been the reason to why he always went for grizzlies.

Rose. Well at times she seems like a real diva. But I love her, she's my daughter. And I know that when it come's down to it, she'd fight for our family too. Edward was the one who had taught me how to fight. He had grown to love Karla like a sister, and he had already agreed to the decision that Carlisle had made.

Tomorrow we would train.

Karla's POV

I felt cold and empty.

I opened my eyes and my mom and dad were gone.

As I was about to cry out for them I heard a laugh. It was Emmie and it sounded like it was coming from outside. I got out of bed and went to look out the window. And what I saw scared me. Uncle Emmie was on top of my dad choking him.

I started banging on the window and screamed for Emmie to leave my daddy alone.

Then I saw that my dad was on Emmie's back and was holding his hands and legs together. I didn't even see when my dad got on top of him.

Then when my daddy looked up and saw that I was watching he looked scared. He got off of uncle Emmie and was still looking at me. I didn't even notice that I had my mouth wide open.

I ran from the window and ran to my room. I closed. the door and hid under the covers of my bed. I felt like I was in trouble for watching, but I knew that it was silly to think that. But I kept seeing how scared my daddy's face was in my head.

"Karla?" It was my grandpa. I didn't even hear him open the door. I slowly pulled the covers off and studied his face. He didn't look angry.

"I'm sorry. Is daddy mad at me/" I asked.

"Of course not. Why on earth would he be mad at you, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. But I saw him and uncle Emmie fighting. Then he looked at me like he was scared."

"Why don't we go downstairs? Esme's made your favorite."

"Peanut butter cookies?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes," he smiled. My grandpa picked me up and walked out of my room.

When he walked downstairs and into the kitchen I could smell the cookies. My mouth was watering. I couldn't wait to eat.

Jasper's POV

Damn! Damn! Damn! I couldn't believe how s stupid of me it was too let my daughter see my wrestling Emmett. She looked so scared. Her mouth was wide open and she looked pale.

I was scared. I was angry at myself. I knew that I had scared my daughter away. There was no way in hell that she would be able to look at me the same way.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

Damn it all to hell!

"Jasper, can you please stop screaming in your head. You're giving me a headache." complained Edward. " I'm only complaining because you won't stop being angry wit you're self. I'm su7re that you are just overreacting." he continued.

"Well then Edward what the hell am I supposed to do _now_! My daughter is terrified of me, and don't try and tell me that I am wrong. Did you _see _the look on her face when she saw me?" I sighed and knew that he wouldn't answer my rhetorical question. "What is she thinking about at this moment?"

"She's hoping that Esme won't notice the spilled milk all over the kitchen floor." I could hear a smile on his face.

I looked down from the tree that we were currently standing on and was debating if I should go and talk to her about what had happened earlier.

"You should." said Edward. "She thinks that you hate her. And that you don't love her anymore."

I was shocked and surprised. I didn't know where on earth my little girl could ever get the idea that I didn't love her anymore. Her and Alice were the most precious beings on this planet for me. If I were human they would be the air that my now useless lungs would need. There was nothing in the universe that could make me stop loving her.

"Then go and tell her that." smiled Edward.

I nodded my head in appreciation and took off towards the house.

Every step that I took I could hear Karla's voice more clearer. At that moment I wished that Alice had not left with Rosalie for a quick trip to Paris. Even though we knew that the Volturi were soon going to come, Carlisle wanted us to act as normal as we could so that we wouldn't scare Karla.

I stood in front of the house too afraid to face my own daughter.

"Where is my daddy grandma?" I heard Karla ask.

"He went out for a walk with you're uncle Edward."

"I wish he was here." I could hear her practically pleading me to come inside, almost as if she knew that I was standing outside and was able to hear her.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran inside forgetting to run like a human.

I ran into the kitchen and saw Karla sitting on the table with her back facing me.

"Princess." I breathed. I apparently startled her because as soon as she heard my voice she screamed and fell off of the table. I, of course caught her in time. "Honey, are you okay?" I checked her knowing that she hadn't really fallen off, but just a little paranoid.

"Daddy" she wrapped her small hands around my neck and sighed. But then she pulled away like if she was scared. She was feeling guilty.

"Karla what's wrong?" I asked.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she apologized and I could see the tears ready to pour out of her eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"I saw you and uncle Emmie fighting and I wasn't supposed to see, huh?"

I scratched the back of my head. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I knew that if I told her about my family being vampires that she would probably be scared of all us for the rest of her human life. Not to mention the fact that the Volturi were coming pretty soon. I was better for her not to know exactly what was happening just yet. I tried to come up with a quick lie that was safe.

"Um, your uncle Emmett and I were just playing around. Don't worry, no one got hurt."

"Then why were _you scared.?_

"_I was scared that you would see because I don't want you to fight. Fighting is bad, but your uncle Emmett and I were playing around. That's why."_

"_Oh…but I was scared that he was hurting you daddy."_

"_I know that your uncle Emmett is big and strong, but so am I. Besides he can be dumb most of the time."_

"_Daddy, that's not nice." she wiggled her finger back and forth. I caught it and began tickling her. _


	8. Sweet Melody

Alice's POV

I was mad, upset. I was furious. I couldn't believe that Emmet would have suggested such an idea.

"Alice quit moping. This will be good for Karla." said Edward.

"And just how will taking Karla to yard sales benefit her?" I asked.

"It something that normal humans do all the time. She'll have fun. Don't be all grouchy just because you're not going to Paris."

"I should be. They are having an auction on one of a kind designer dresses. And they even have a clothes line for children that would look lovely on Karla. Plus I don't see why Rosalie gets to go and with Emmett. Emmett doesn't even like clothes!" I sat down in the love seat and crossed my arms.

"Do you love Karla?" the question surprised me.

"Of course I do."

"Then do this for her. When the Volturi come, her life will change. She will be exposed to a different life. And we will eventually have to changer her."

"Don't let Jasper hear you saying that. He's been trying to come up with reasons for Karla to stay human."

"Do you think that she should stay human?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure. I just want Karla to be safe. That's all I want for her. Sometimes I wish that I could have save her parents too. Just so that Karla wouldn't be mixed up in all of this." I looked at the ground and felt like crying.

"We'll keep her safe. We've bee training for a while. Aro is friends with Carlisle. I'm sure he'll let us explain."

"What about Jane? She loves to fight." I looked up at Edward.

"Emmett does too. We'll leave her to him." he smiled.

"No. I'll take care of her." I said sternly.

"Momma." I turned my head as Karla ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Jasper was right behind her.

"Karla don't run on the stairs, you'll trip." said a nervous Jasper. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy." Karla giggled. "I won't fall." Jasper carried and handed her over to Edward.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Edward kissed her forehead. Jasper sat down and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Is Uncle Eddie coming too, momma?" Karla looked at me with pleading eyes and then back at Edward.

"Sorry I can't. But grandpa Carlisle will." said Edward. Karla started pouting, stopped as she heard the front door opening.

"Hola, family." grinned Emmett.

"Emmett aren't you supposed to be on a plan right now, heading to Europe?" asked Jasper.

"I decided that it would be better for Rosalie to have some girl time. So we called Esme at the store and she met with us at the airport. And now I'm here." Emmett took Karla from Edward and sat down on the couch. "So what is Karla doing up at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Alice and Carlisle are taking Karla to yard sales." said Edward as he sat down next to Emmett and took Karla back.

"Cool. Can I go?" asked Emmett.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked.

"Because, there's so many things that you can find at yard sales. Besides Karla wants me to go, isn't that right Karla?" Emmett took Karla from Edward once again and kissed her nose. Edward frowned and took her back. He and Emmet were practically playing tug-of-war with her.

"Would you stop? My daughter isn't a rag roll." Jasper stood up and took Karla from my idiot brothers. Karla didn't seem effected at all though. She was still smiling. Jasper rocked her in his arms. Edward and Emmet both wore an apologetic face.

"So can I come?" Emmet spoke in a small voice. I sighed.

"Fine. Karla would want you to come anyways"

"Yes. In your face Fredward. I'm Karla's favorite uncle." jumped up Emmett

"Shut up Emmet. She asked me first." smirked Edward. Emmet's face fell in betrayal as he slumped back down on the couch with a frown. Carlisle walked in with his working attire.

"Carlisle, is there a change of plans?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that they need me ASAP. I am sorry." he walked over to Jasper and looked at Karla's face. "Will you forgive me angel? I cannot go with you and your mother."

"It okay, grandpa." Karla kissed Carlisle's cheek. Carlisle walked left leaving me to deal with some unfinished business.

"Karla, are you sure that you want to go to the yard sales?" I asked hoping that she'd rather go to Toy's R Us or something.

"Yes." replied an almost sleeping Karla. I looked at the clock. It was 6:15 a.m. I figured that I could let her sleep for a while longer.

"Jasper why don't you take Karla up to her room for a nap." I suggested.

Jasper's POV

I quickly carried Karla up to her room trying to make as little movement as possible. I stared down at her angelic face. I watched as her mouth and nose scrunch up before she sneezed. Her eyes opened a bit and she seemed to be in a daze.

My mind went back to two days ago where my daughter had witnessed me training with Emmett. I had never seen her so scared of me before. It hurt just thinking about it.

I placed Karla on her bed and wrapped her in her favorite blanket. The mysterious blue blanket that she had taken from a boy in her dream. It seems ridiculously impossible, but there didn't seem to be any other explanation as to how it got in her possession.

"Daddy?" whispered my daughter.

"Yes?" I said as I laid down on her bed next to her.

"Is everybody ok?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I dunno, but they seem scared. I asked Emmie but he won't tell me." I was thankful that for once my brother could keep a secret from her.

"I'm sure you're just imaging things. Now why don't you go to sleep so that you won't be so tired when you leave with mom and uncle Emmie?" I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes with a little sigh.

I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her know why her dad was training so hard. I didn't want her to know what Edward was going to be doing tomorrow that was going to keep him very busy.

I brushed a hair away from her face and began to wonder how her life was before Alice had found her. Carlisle never found any relatives because we didn't really know who her parents were. And the police didn't know who her parents were because they had burned to ashes, or at least that's what Esme saw on the news. But still I wondered if she had any brothers or sister or if she lived in a mice house. Or if her parents even loved her.

I was aware of the crimes occurring around the world of child abuse, and I would hate to imagine Karla having to go through something like that. I looked down at Karla as she began mumbling something.

"Jose." she said. I mentally cursed in my head. This boy had met my daughter and yet he was mean to her, so why was he in her dreams. I instinctively wanted to protect her from this boy who she'd never meet again or probably didn't even exist except in Karla's dreams. I watched her curl up into a ball and wanted to wrap my arms around her, but knew that I would only be making her colder. I wanted to be able to keep her warm, but the least that I could do was to keep her safe from the Volturi. I started to think about how she would look like when she'd grow up. How would she react to having to move so much due to our appearances?

I looked at Karla as she began whimpering, probably having a nightmare.

"Daddy… don't leave me." she begged and moved closer almost as if she was searching for me. "Momma, where are you?" I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her close to me and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhh, princess it's okay. It's just a dream. Wake up princess." I begged. I could hear her heart beating quickly and she started to kick and thrash around. I held her more steadily. "Karla, wake up." I said louder this time.

Her eyes finally opened. Tears were forming on her eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"Are you feeing better? Did you have another nightmare?" I asked. She couldn't speak. Her face looked so pale. "Edward." I called and he walked in slowly obviously hearing what had happened. I asked what she was thinking.

"She was dreaming about the little boy again, except they were both being chased by something." Edward spoke too quickly for Karla to understand.

"Or someone." I looked back at Karla's face. Her eyes were red from tears and she was too scared to even blink. She was shivering and I was rethinking letting her go with Alice.

"She's shaking with fear. Her health has nothing to do with it. Besides like I had told Alice earlier, she needs to have these human moments. No matter how small they are, she needs them to keep her sane."

"Edward, are you suggesting that there could be a possibility that she will be crazy when she grows up because she is living with us?" I was almost offended.

"What I am saying that she might be a little paranoid if there is nothing in her life that is slightly normal. Besides," Edward turned away and walked to the door, "she's been looking forward to this, and what kind of a father would you be if you disappointed your daughter?" He walked out and shut the door behind him. I hissed at his last comment. I looked back a Karla when she snuggled closer to me seeking comfort. I laid her on my chest and combed her hair with my fingers.

Emmett's POV

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" I was jumping up and down at the foot of the stairs waiting for Alice to come down with Karla.

"Shut up Emmett!" that was Alice. I knew that she was looking for and outfit for Karla. Just as my patience, Karla walked up holding Alice's hand. Karla was wearing faded pants with a white tank-top covered with blue butterflies.

"You look very pretty today Karla." I grinned. I could see her blushing.

"Let's get this over with," whispered Alice so Karla wouldn't hear. I knew that it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to spend time with Karla. It was just that she hated shopping for anything that wasn't designer. Karla ran down the stairs and I picked her up. I walked her to Edward's Volvo.

"We taking Uncle Eddie's car?" asked Karla.

"Yeah. He borrowed your mom's, so he let us use his." I replied. I placed her in her car seat and I could tell that she didn't like it. Then as soon as Alice started the car, Karla began kicking and screaming and crying out begging for us to let her out. Alice stopped the car.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice turned around and unbuckled Karla from her seat. Karla crawled over the seat and into Alice's arms.

"Didn't you find her in a car?" I asked.

"Of course. How could I have been so stupid?" Alice stepped out of the car carrying Karla. "Emmett do you still have your motorcycle?"

I ran quickly to the garage and pulled out my new black motorcycle with green flame on it. Rose told me that they looked stupid, but I thought that they were pretty rad. It was a big. I got on and Alice climbed on still holding Karla.

"Momma, is Emmie gonna crash?" asked Karla.

"I won't I promise. I've done this a lot." I assured her.

"Karla grab onto your uncle." said Alice. I felt small hands trying to grab my waist. Hey almost tickled.

"Ready?" I waited.

"Yes, Emmie." replied Karla.

I drove out of our long driveway and began speeding down the road.

"Are you feeling better, munchkin?" I used her nickname.

"Yup. Go faster uncle Emmie." ordered Karla. And so I did.

We stopped at the first yard sale. The house was yellow with roses and a white picket fence. I felt like throwing up just thinking about how the people who lived here looked like. Sure enough a woman wearing an orange platted dress walked up holding a tray of cookies.

"Welcome to our yard sale. Everything is out back. Would you like a cookie?" she bent down to Karla's level. Karla took one. We walked through the open garage and I saw that there were a lot of other people that were drawn here.

I followed Karla to the toy pile. I saw her pick a doll. She pulled the string and dropped it as it spoke.

"Hi my name is Alice will you play with me?" I laughed at the resemblance. The doll was blonde, but with short hair like Alice. The doll was also dressed pretty nicely.

"I dare you to go show it to your mom." I told Karla.

"But she's scary."

"You're right. Your mom can get very scary."

"Not my mommy! The doll." said Karla. I kicked the doll a little to show her that it wasn't really alive.

"See, it won't eat you. Now go." I said. She picked up the doll with one hand and carried it, keeping distance between herself and the doll. I turned my attention back to a toy car. "Awesome!" I picked up and started moving it across tables and over books. I even moved up and down across some guys back.

"Excuse me but will you stop?" asked the man.

"Well, sorry! I am just trying to drive the commander to his ship or else our world will blow up. Do you even know who I am? I am commander Luke Fly-water, and you are under supervision of the FBI. We know your secret and it has been going on for too long." I spoke in a serious voice. I watched as the man's face became scared.

"No, I swear I'm going to stop." He got down to one knee. "Please don't tell anyone about it."

"No can do, we have it all on tape."

"But I swear I'm not gay. It was a one time thing. I just needed the money, honest." the man quickly ran out. I didn't even want to know what he did. I started laughing.

"What's wrong with him, Emmie?" I turned around and saw Karla.

"Where's the doll?" I asked.

"Mommy went to go burn it." she looked down. Just then Alice came running towards us.

"Run!" she picked Karla up and ran through the garage. I took the toy car with me and followed her. We got on my bike and drove off. Then I heard a loud bang. I turned around and saw a lot of smoke.

"What the heck happened?" I yelled at Alice.

"Um, you don't really need to know."

We arrived at another yard sale.

Alice's POV

I quickly got off the bike. I was glad to get away from the exploding yard sale. I had left a check for the family, so they'd be okay.

Karla walked over to some of the clothes and Emmett went towards the toys again. I noticed a jewelry box and opened it. A ballerina popped out and it began to dance.

"Momma, what's that?" Karla stared at the ballerina in awe.

"Do you like it?" I handed it to her carefully.

"She's pretty. But not as pretty as you." she smiled.

"How much for this music box?" I asked a lady there.

"$3." I handed her the money.

"Here you go Karla. A present from me to you."

"Thank you momma." Karla hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey look what I found." Emmett walked over to us carrying a pile of Power Rangers movies. I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would have been.

We arrived back the house and Karla was listening to her music box for the hundredth time. I had Emmett carry everything we bought inside. The house was too quiet. Then I felt something tackle me to the ground.

"Momma!" I heard Karla call out. I looked up to who was pinning me.

"Jane!" I hissed. Then as she looked me in the eyes I felt immense pain. I could hear her laughing at me.

Get off of her!" It was Jasper. I felt her being ripped off of me. Jasper lifted me up. I looked and saw Karla being held by Aro.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I was pissed. "Give me back my daughter!"

"Alice you and your family have broken the rules. This child must pay for that price now." spoke Aro.

"Where is the rest of my family?" I asked in horror.

"They are outside dealing with my guard. I say, this human must mean a lot to all of you, if you are willing to die for it." laughed Aro. I saw Jasper launch himself toward him, but then watched as Jane's power took over him. He cried out in pain. But then Jane was tackled from behind by Emmett. They rolled on the ground. I took this moment to leap toward Aro, but was stopped by Alec. He tried to aim for my neck but I dodged him. He eventually grabbed my arm and he threw me at the dinning table.

I looked up and was surrounded by my family. Carlisle stood up and calmed down.

"Aro, I would like appreciate it if you would hand over my granddaughter and leave me and my family alone. This is very unnecessary."

"I am sorry to say Carlisle that we cannot do that. We have been watching for some time, and we realized that this child was different by the fact that you could resist her blood."

"That does not mean that you have to kill her."

"We do not plan on killing her. We would like to make a deal with you. We will allow the human to live if she stays with us in Volterra. There we will make sure she does not expose us to the world. You may see her from time to time. But other than that she will not return." finished Aro. I didn't know what would be worse. To have her be killed or to be taken away from us forever. Either way she'd die.

If she went to Volterra then she'd be scared to death.

"And if we don't agree to either of those?" asked Carlisle.

"Then we kill her now and here." replied Aro with such easy it sickened me.

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to let her go." said Carlisle.

"Are you mad, Carlisle? I will not let them take my daughter away! Who knows what they will do to her? I refuse to let her go!" I said. I looked up at Jasper for support, but he seemed to be debating as well.

"I guess we will be going now." Jane began to walk away and Kara cried out for me.

"Momma! Help me!" cried Karla. I tried to go after her but Jasper grabbed me by my waist.

"Jasper let me go!" I looked into his eyes. They were in pain. He shook his head. I stared into his eyes wondering what to do. Jasper looked up immediately hearing Karla.

"Daddy, please help me! Uncle Eddie, you promised! You pinky promised!" I looked over at Edward. His face matched Jaspers.

"Shut up you brat." hissed Jane.

"Aro," Carlisle called.

'Yes?" asked Aro.

"You must promise that you will not harm her." spoke Carlisle in a dark tone.

"Yes, of course my friend. I promise. Good bye."

And just like that, my daughter was gone. She had taken her music box with her. It was the only thing she'd have to remember us by.

I promised myself that I'd see her again. I didn't care if I was killed by the Volturi afterwards, but I would see my daughter once again.


	9. Accident

Alice's POV

I stared out the window. I couldn't spwak and I wouldn't speak to anyone. Edward was kind enough to tell everyone to stay out of my room. It had been 3 weeks since they had taken my daughter away from me. No longer would I smile.

I hadn't spoken to Jasper since. He would stil at times linger around and watch over me. I could always feel his pressence when ever I hunted. But he knew better than to bother me. I wasn't mad at him. I was angry with myself. I hadn't done anything to save my daughter from the clutches of evil.

I could still hear Karla's screams in my ears. The look on her face made my heart ache. I wantede to see her. I needed to see her. But Carlisle said that I should wait for permission. I almost yelled at him. I didn't think that Aro would keep his promise with Carlisle. I was afraid that he'd hurt my daughter.

I heard my door open for the first time in hours.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice. It was small and hesitant. But I was too stubborn to turn around. "I know thaqt you are mad at me, ad I wouldn't blame you if you were. But please speak to me. I miss your voice."

I still didn't speak.

"Alice, I need you to know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for taking away your happiness. I know that you must hate me Alice. So if you want me to leave tell me. Tell me and I'll be gone and out of your life. That way I won't be able to hurt you anymore." I heard him take an uneccesary sigh. "I'll take you silence as and answer. I love you Alie. Goodbye."

I soaked in his words and wanted to speak but couldn't. I could hear him turning away. This was my last chance.

"Jasper wait."I said at the last minute. "Please don't leave. I could never hate you." I turned around andhe quickly pulled me into his embrace."I love you Jasper Hale." I loked upand he quickly pressed his lips onto mine. I knotted my hands in his hair. We broke away and I stared into his eyes.

"Alice. I'm so sorry" He moved us to our bed and I cuddled into his chest.

"I need to go to her." I mumbled.

"Alice I will go with you. But we have to wait for-"

"I'm tired of waiting."I cut him off.

"Yes I know. But if we go they might be angry with us. Carlisle wouldn't be happy with us."

"I don't care. It's been too long. I'm afraid that she'll forget about us." I admitted.

"She could never forget you Alice. You loved her so much."

"What if she's angry with us? What if she hatesus?"

"Why on earth would she hate us?" asked Jasper.

"For sending her to hell." I began to sob.

"Alice." I looked up to see Edward. His face was pained.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Alice I can't stand seeing you in this kindof pain. And neither can Esme. So I called the Volturi and arranged for you guys to visit Karla."he gavea small smile at the end. I ran to him and gave hima bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you so much Edward. But how did you convince them to let me go?"

"I made a promise to Karla before she left. And I know that by me doing this, I wil be keeping my promise." said edward.

"And just what is that promise?" I asked.

But instead of answering, he walked away.

"You might want to get ready." said Eward as he walked away.

I ran back to Jasper.

"I'm so happy Jasper." I said in excitement.

"I know." I could hear th smile in his voice.

Karla's POV

I missed my mommy and daddy. The ugly lady who took me told me to call her aunty Jane. But I nicknamed her stupid. Uncle Emmie would be proud.

"Aunt stupid, are we almost there yet?" I whined. It was dark and cold. We were walking around for along tie and my feet hurt.

"Jane can I please hit her?" asked Felix.

"Aro will not be pleased if she comes back harmed." answered stupid. I was walking right behind her and Felixwas behind me. I tried to see where we were going but Jane was blocking my view and I wasn't aloud to move around much except to walk in a straight line.

"Stupid, can you please move your big butt?" I tried to be polite to the mean lady who took me away from my family.

"What did you say?" stupid turned around and she looked really angry.

"Now remember Jane Aro will not be pleased if she comes back harmed." smiled Felix.

"Oh shut up Felix. We could just tell Aro than she ran from us and fell." I looked up at her realizing her plan.

When I looked up at Felix he looked like he was thinking. I was scared Felix looked down at me and smiled. Before I looked back at stupid I felt someone kick me. I was too scared to cry. I could feel pain all around my body and then I went numb.

Jasper's POV

"Alice calm down we'll see her in a couple of hours." I tried to rub Alice's shoulders.

"Calm down? Jasper don't tell me that you aren't the least bit excited to see our daughter?" asked Alice in teasing voice.

"Of course I am. But if you don't calm down I feel like I'm going to jump up and down and scream like a little girl." I admitted. Alice giggled at my answer.

We were currently on a flight headed to Volterra. I couldn't wait to see our little girl. I had missed my princess too much. I had already appoligized to my wife. Now I needed to appoligize to my daughter.

Daughter. The first night that she stayed with us would always be in my heart. I knew that Alice had always wanted children but I had never really thought about it. But when she held my hand for the first time, I felt whole. I had falle in love with the littl angel that sat on Carlisle's couch.

The look on her face when they dragged her away unfortunately would also remain in my memory. I almost ran to her when she had called my name. She seemed so desperate and scared, and yet I had ignored her calls and helled my wife back.

Edward had spent most of the time trying to convonce me that itwasn't my fault. Carlisle had even told me that if I had tried to rescue her we wuld have all wound up dead including Karla. I cringed at the thought of her lifeless body. I wouldn't know what to do.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" asked Alice. I could feelthe worry and love pouring from her. I shook my head and kissed her forehead. She went back to looking out the window. I looked down at our intertwined hands. I lifted them up and kissed her hand.

Demetri's POV

"The Cullens? Why are they coming?" I asked. There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullen family hated us. Except for Carlisle. He and Aro always kept a strong friendship. I didn't care for the Cullens. The only special ones were the phsycick, the mind-reader, and the empath.

Even with those three, they still didn't stand a chance against our coven. But Aro always wanted us to treat them kind. And no one wanted to get on Aro's bad side. So I didn't understand why they would be coming here.

"They're coming for their dauhgter. The phsycick and the empath." answered Heidi.

I had almost forgotten about our little 'guest'. Karla the little twerp. After we had taken her Carlisle and Aro's friendship had been on strain. Still he kept his promise and we had not killed the brat.

Jane was mostly the one to babysit the human. Which annoyed her, but still their wasn't nothing she would do to please Aro.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"In about two hours. Go and make sure Jane and Felix have brought her." ordered Heidi. I did wha I was told and went to seek Jane and Felix.

Felix's POV

Crap, crap, crap. We had taken it too far and now the humand would't move. I couldstill hear her heart beating.

"Jane there is no way that Aro will belive that she fell and ended up in this condition." I said.

"I don't care. The brat had it coming to her." Jane threw her on Karla's bed. Aro had tried to make her feel comfortable so he gaveher a room. I watched as her heartbeat wouldspeed up and then slow down. Was she dying?

"Jane. Felix. What happened?" asked a terrified Demetri.

"Well what does it look like?" sneered Jane.

"Aro will not be pleased. You do realize that her parents will be here about two hours. There is no way we can allow the to seeher in this condition." complained Demitri.

"Then let's just ask Aro." suggested Jane.

"Ask me what?" We turned around and bowed at our master.

"Aro. We are sorry. But she would not listen." Jane kissed his hand.

"Ofcourse. It's alright. But I'm afraid that Alice and Jasper will be here soon. And I do not think that miss Karla will make it."

"What do you wish for us to do?" I asked. And we waited for his answer.

Alice's POV

I would havebeen jumping up and down if we were't surrounded by humans. It was dark and they were all enjoying the lights. I would glance at Jasper every once in a while tomake sure that he was okay. He squeezed my hand to assure me that he was doing just fine.

"Alice, Jasper. Welcome." Heidi came out of an alley. She turned around and walked away. We knew enough and followed after her. There were two doors, and we took the one on the left. No doubt the one on the right was for the humans.

Heidi led us down a corridor andi grewanxious by the time Jasper didn't try to calm me dow and I was thankful for that.

We walked into a large room and there on their throwns like kings, were Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"It is great to see you. How are Carlisle and the rest of your family doing?" asked Aro.

"They're all just fine." I answered with a smile.

"When can we see our daughter?" asked Jasper who I knew was growing impatient.

"What's the rush?" smiled Aro.

"You took her from us. I would like to see her now." said Jasper. I would have expected me to be the one to be angry. I watched Aro's face as it became sadden almos.

"Is there something wrong? Where is Karla?" I spoke. I looked at the rest of the coven and the gaurds. Their faces were hard and still with no emotion.

"I'm sorry to say that your daughter is dead."

"What?" I screamed.

"You'll pay." Jasper crouched dwon and launched himself at Aro. Felix tackled him on the ground at threw him. I ran to Jasper.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms. I looked back at Aro.

"Did you kill my daughter?" I growled.

"We tried to do everything we could to save her. But she had lost so much blood. We are sorry about your loss." I burried my face into Jasper's chest and sobbed.

"Here. She would have wanted you to have this." I looked over and Jane walked up to us. She held a small bunny in her hands. "she named him Mickey rabbit. I am sorry." I took it from her hands and held it to my chest. It smelled like Karla.

I started to sob again. I could hear Jasper crying with me. Our daughter was dead.

"How did she die?" I heard Jasper ask.

"She tried to climb out her window and fell. The fall didn't really kill she bled to death." answered Aro.

I cried even louder knowing that it sounded like Karla. She was slways a risk taker and very adventerous. I was wondering if she wasjust curious or tryng to escape.

I dreaded going home and having to tell my siblings, and my mother and father.

This time there was no way I would see Karla. She was in heaven.


	10. Cheesebuger please?

????'s POV

I ran through the dark cold night. My gown as making it hard to run in. I knew thatif I slowed down that _they _would get me.

I missed my brother. I missed my sister. Still I kept running.

My breath my loud and I tried to breath through my nose. The cold air burned my throat,but I ignored it because there was nothing else that could hurt me even more than I already was.

My gown was ripped and the ribbons had fallen off. My blond hair was tied up into a bun. I grabbed my necklace seeking comfort from it. My brother had given it to me just beforehe had left. He went to go look for our sister. He was taking too long so I decided to go look for him.

I knew that he'd be mad when I found him, or if I even found him. I wasn't so scared because I knew that I would be able to handle most nomads.

I wasn't really sure where I was though at the moment. I made a sharp right turn and headed towards civilization. I could hear the cars getting louder.

I stopped in front of a road. Across from it was a diner. My stomach growled and I was craving a cheeseburger at the moment.

I was too young to go in but they'd never sell anything to me if I walked in covered in mud. And on top of that, I didn't have any money. well I had a creditcard but it was no good because I was too small to use it.

I turned around rulectantly and walked back into the forest. It would betoo dangerous to walk along the raod because then someone could drive by and report me to the police.

It sucked being a kid. Well somtimes.

The ground was wet and muddy. But everytime I saw a puddle I would jump in it causing me to get even dirtier and wetter.

My brother would always jump in the puddles with me in our old home. I really missed my onii-chan.

I started runing again trying to catch he scent. I didn't know even he even passed by here. For all I know, he could have already found my sister and they were on their way home. I pushed that thought away and concentrated on not runing into trees.

I was becoming thirsty. I ran toward the scent of a bear.

When I was close to it, I slowed down. I crouched down my a bush not caring if i tore my gown even more. I peeked through the leaves and sure enough there was giant bear. He was sharpening his claws against a log.

It didn't intimidate me. I loved a challenge, and grizzly bears were my favorite. As soon as the bear turned it's back I launched myself at it.

Just as I was about to land on it I bumped into something really big. It sent me flying towards a tree.

"Ouch!" I rubed my head. The bear had ran off. I looked for what ever had bumped into me.

There was a large man. His muscles were almost as big as my head. He had curly hair and I could hear him mumbling some bad words.

Then the man looked up at me. I became scared.

"Who are you?" he asked. He tried to come closer. I ran for no reason mostly because I was scared.

I was too scared to look behind me to check if he was following me. I stopped when my legs were tired. I was still thirsty so my throat was burning.

I shivered as it began to rain.

I was a very unlucky little girl. I wrapped my arms around me and started to fall asleep.

A couple hours later

I heard a low growling noise but was too lazy to get up. The it started barking at me. I opened my eyes and two hug wolves were standing in front of me.

"Um,nice doggies. Do you want a bone?" I asked in a small voice. The larger of the two barked at me and I got up and ran.

They were fast but I was faster. I stuck my tounge out atthem to taunt them They ran faster. I started laughing, I was almost having fun. I noticed that Iwas going to run into a tree. But then I ran up it verticaly and grabbed onto a branch.

"Go away meanies. I like cats better." I yelled at them they grew tired and ran away.

"Hello there." I turned and saw the same big buffed guy sitting next to me. I screamed causing myself to fall off the branch.

The man saved me by catching me by my foot.

"Hey you perv. You're making my dress go is it down? What ever, just don't look." I yelled. I looked up and saw thathe was covering hi eyes with his hand. He brought me upandsat me down next tohim.

"Sorry for scaring you." he smiled and I saw that he had dimples. I could't help myself so I poked one of them with my finger. I giggled and then he pocked my forehead. He accidently used too much forceso I almost fell over again.

"What's your name mister?" I asked.

"Emmett. What's yours kid?"

"I am not a kid. I am a young lady. And my name is Lilliana Gutierrez." I said proudly. Emmett started laughing at what I said.

"Why are you following me mister Emmett?"I asked.

"I was sorry for scaring you. And the forest is dangerous for someone like you."

"Someone like _me_? What is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms.

"I mean someone as pretty as you." said Emmett. My stomache startedto grumble a little.

"Hey, um mister Emmett. You wouldn't happen to have a cheesburger in your pocket would you?" I asked hopeful. What? It could happen.

"Sorry, I gave my last one to a hobo." he chuckled.

"I'm serious." My stomach grumbled again.

"Come on. You can come to my house. My family would love to meet you."

"Okay." I tried to hop off the tree but Emmett stopped.

"Careful you might hurt yourself again."

"I'm okay." I said.

"How old are you?"he asked.

"How old are _you_?" I asked.

"I asked you first." he countered.

"Ladies first." Isaid.

"But you told me to go... hey I'm not a girl." joked Emmett.

"Losers say what." I mummbled as i jumped off the tree.

"What?" asked Emmett. I started laughing. I liked Emmett. He was going to be my new buddy.

Emmett jumped off and offered to carry me. I agreed because I was too tired. I fell asleep to the steady motion of Emmett runing.

Emmett's POV

I looked down at thelittle girl in my arms. She looked so adorable, and she was also funny. I wasn't sure what she was because it seemed like she was hunting the grizzly bear and yet she asked for a cheeseburger.

I wondered how my family would react to Liliana. it had been so long since we had lost Karla. Jasper and Alice came home. They couldn't even speak. Edward was the one to tell us.

Esme and Rosalie were sobbing and Edward was very guilty for some reason.

It took years for Alice to return to her normal self. She was never the same though.

I hoped that seeing Liliana wouldn't bring up all of the bad emotions.

Even I still got teary eyed when everI thought about her.

I never really belived the Volturi, but Carlisle refused to let me go and kick Aro's butt.

"Momma." heard Liliana mumble. She had pretty blond hair like Rosalie, but she was covered in mud. I wonderd where her family was. I brought her closer tome chest as I felt her shiver.

I hoped my family would loveher. I already loved my new buddy.


	11. Cheesy Soap

**Okay just to let you know that many years have passed. This is after the whole Volturi thing. And Bella is already a vampire. Nessie and Jacob are also in this. So the dog that Rosalie refers to is Jacob.**

Rosalie's POV

"Where is he?" I asked Esme.

"Don't worry Rosalie he'll be back soon." Esme left the kitchen and I went back to flipping through my magazine.

School was going to start soon and my husband wasn't home yet. I figured that he had found a group of grizzlies. How he loved those things.

I was growing impatient. I walked outside. But just as I was about to run into the forest he came out.

I was about to scold him for taking too long when I noticed what he was carrying. It was a little girl. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a beautiful gown.

"Emmett…" I just pointed at the child. He came closer and I noticed how adorable she looked. She was so small. I could hear her heart beating slowly.

"Rose. I would like you to meet my new friend, Lilliana." said Emmett with great pride.

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't think so." he said inspecting Lilliana.

Her name was beautiful.

"Let's take her inside." I suggested. We walked into Carlisle's office. He looked very surprised when he saw us.

Carlisle's POV

I was currently preparing for a surgery that I would be performing on one of my patients. The house was quiet. Today was the anniversary where we had lost someone precious to us.

Alice and Jasper were in their room trying to get through the rest of the night.

I checked the clock. The kids would be leaving for school soon.

I was shocked when Rosalie and Emmett came into my study.

But what really surprised me was what Emmett was holding. A little girl covered in dirt was sleeping in his arms.

"Where did this child come from?" I asked.

"Well you see Carlisle, when a man and a woman love each other very much they-"

"I don't mean that." I cut him off. My son had some serious issues with sex.

"I found her hunting in the woods. Well not really because I sort of took her prey from her." said Emmett.

"Hunting as in with a gun?" I asked baffled that someone would allow a child with a gun.

"No I mean as in 'hunt'. You know, like a vampire. But then she asked me if I had a cheese burger, which was weird."

"Yes that does sound weird." I agreed.

"I know. I mean what kind of person carries around cheeseburgers in their pocket." said Emmett knocking his IQ down a bit. But I ignored that when he said the word vampire.

"This child is a vampire?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know. We can hear her heart beating, but if what Emmett says is true, then this child must be like us." I said while trying to find a reason.

"You wanna hold her Rosalie?" asked Emmett. I looked up at Rosalie. Her eyes shined. I knew that my wife and daughters will never be able to have any children of their own, so I can only imagine what goes through their hearts when they saw a child.

Emmett slowly placed the girl into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie was glowing.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Lilliana." answered both Emmett and Rosalie. The little girl snored softly and I smiled at her peacefulness. That peacefulness ended when Liliana's stomach growled.

Her eyes fluttered a bit and they opened slowly. She looked straight up at Rosalie. Then she said something that would have made Rosalie faint with happiness.

"You're pretty. You look like my mommy." smiled Lilliana. Rosalie was stunned. She balanced Lilliana on her hip like you would with a four year old.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emmett.

"Tired. But mostly hungry."

"Let's go into the kitchen." Rosalie left with Lilliana. Just as Emmett was about to walk out I stopped him.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where she came from?"

"Nope. I didn't get much time to talk to her. But I saved her from Sam and his pack. I think that she accidentally crossed the treaty line." said Emmett.

"Well, get her fed and find out what you can." I said.

"I think Rosalie should do that. That sounds like girl talk and I'm not very good at that."

Rosalie's POV

I was overjoyed. Lilliana was so beautiful and I wanted to cry when she had told me that I looked like her mother.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was stocked with food for the mutt. I personally just wanted to buy him some dog food, but Esme said that it'd be rude.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Umm, do you have a cheeseburger?" asked Lilliana. I tried not to laugh.

"How old are you, Lilliana?" I asked as I sat her on the counter.

"I'm ten. But my brother tells me that I'm small enough to be seven years old. That's what I call size discrimination." said Lilliana.

"You're a bright girl, Lilliana." I smiled.

"Thanks." I heard her stomach growling.

"How about I make a cheese-zombie and some tomato soup?" I suggested.

"Sounds yummy." smiled Lilliana. I sat her on the counter. I could hear her humming an up-beat tune.

"What are you humming? It sounds beautiful." I asked. I pulled out the cheese and turned on the stove.

"It's a song that my sissy taught me."

"You have a sister?" I was intrigued.

"Well she's not really my sister, but she's close. She sometimes acts like a mom."

"What's her name/" I turned around to face her. Lilliana's face became pained.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk about her. I just met you. I'm s-sorry." she said in a small voice. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"No don't apologize. You don't have to tell us everything, and don't worry we won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you, it's just that… you might not like me after you know me." she said sadly.

"Well you should let us decide that." I pulled out a can of tomato soup. "Now, what can you tell us?"

"Well, I can tell you about my brother." I could hear her becoming happier.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked.

"His name is José. He's really tall, strong, and brave. But he gets really grumpy sometimes. Like onetime he got mad at me for no reason, just because someone had put worms in his bed." said Lilliana.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. He just automatically suspected that it was me. Still, other than that he's not that bad. I really miss him though." her voice got low again.

I finished heating up her soup and placed her cheese-zombie on the table. I turned to look at her and saw that she was swinging her legs while thinking about something.

"Aren't you going to eat/" I broke her out of her trance.

"Oh yeah. Um thank you." she sat at the table and began eating. Just then Emmett came downstairs.

"Hey there little lady, how are you?" grinned Emmett.

"Fine and you mister?" Lilliana played along. Emmett looked down at her food and scrunched up his nose.

"Does that even taste good?" scrutinized Emmett.

"Well, it's no cheeseburger, but it's still yummy. You wanna bite?" offered Lilliana.

"No thanks. I'd rather wear a dress and walk around the town in high heels than to eat that." replied Emmett.

"I dare you." Lilliana tried to provoke him. Emmett couldn't resist dare. Which was what mostly got him into trouble.

I watched as Emmett began to weigh his options. He could either try to food, or be forever taunted by this adorable little girl.

"What do you have to do if I do it?" asked Emmett.

"I'll…I'll lick a bar of soap." smiled Lilliana.

"Deal." said Emmett. He took the cheese-zombie and dipped it into the tomato soup.

"Em, you are really going to regret this." I said. He ignored me and slowly raised the icky food to his mouth.. But then he stopped.

"If I eat half of this then you have to eat a piece of soap." said Emmett. Lilliana didn't seem fazed.

"Sure." she said. Emmett then continued by opening his mouth wide open. He placed it half-way into his mouth and then he bit down on it.

I had to look away. It was too disgusting. I could hear Lilliana giggling.

When I heard him stop chewing I opened my eyes. Emmett was gone for a second, but then he came back holding a bar of soap. He placed it on the table. Then cut off a piece with a knife.

"Eat." he handed a piece to Lilliana.

"Lilliana, you don't have to listen to Emmett. Emmett you are going to make the poor girl sick. Give me the soap." I put my hand out. But just as I was going to ask for the small piece that was cut off, Lilliana placed it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Wow, shrimp. I didn't know you had it in you. High-five." smiled Emmett. They high-fived and I just stared at the both of them. I was waiting to see which one would get sick first. Both of them were going to throw up at any moment. But they were just laughing and congratulating each other.

Lilliana and Emmett seemed to be getting along pretty well. I began wondering how long she would stay with us.

"Rosalie, will you bring Lilliana to my office. I'd like to take a look at her." called Carlisle. I looked back at Emmett and Lilliana. And just when I thought that they were going to prove me wrong and not get sick, they both threw up.


	12. No, you're stupid!

Carlisle's POV

I could hear Rosalie scolding my son.

"I mean really, what were you thinking? The poor girl. You are way older than her. Act more responsible." said my daughter.

"But, Rosie, she dared me." I couldn't exactly see them, because I was in my office, but I could just imagine Emmett with a pout on his face.

"I don't care if she did. Now I want you to clean up the throw up before Esme get's home." ordered Rosalie.

"B-but, that's gross. Do I have to?" whined Emmett.

"Yes." answered Rosalie.

I turned my attention back to what I had been doing. Lilliana was currently lying on a couch. Her shirt was up high enough for me to see her stomach. I was running a full medical check on her. I even checked her ribs after she had told me more about her run-in with Sam and pack.

"Does this hurt?" I pushed down lightly on her stomach as I studied her face for any signs of discomfort.

"No, not really. Is all of this really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes." I smiled at her. Then her face turned green again and I handed her the trashcan, and she threw up in it.

"This sucks, I didn't even get to eat." complained Lilliana.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have dared Emmett to have a bite of your food." I teased.

"I know, but it was funny, huh?" joked Lilliana.

"But was it really worth you getting sick?" I questioned.

"Most definitely. I never back out or regret any dares that I do." said Lilliana with a grin. Then she turned back toward the trashcan and threw up some more.

"I'll get you some medicine for your stomach." I said.

"Thank you…um what's your name?" asked Lilliana. I kicked myself for not introducing myself to her earlier.

"Forgive me. My name is Carlisle Cullen." I replied.

"You're very nice Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." I smiled at her.

Emmett's POV

Ew, this is so gross. I used an old rag to clean up the throw up. Though I had to admit, the little girl was fun to play dare with. I smiled at how bubbly she was.

"I'm sorry Emmie," I turned around and saw Lilliana with a pout on her face. When she had called me Emmie, I saw Karla standing in her place for a couple of seconds. I blinked it away and shook my head. When I looked back Lilliana was standing in front of me again.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have dared you to eat the soap. How'd it taste?" I asked laughing.

"Not too bad. I've eaten worse."

"Really? Like what?"

"I ate a pregnant worm once." she said proudly.

"How can you tell if it's pregnant?" I asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me. Um, where's your bathroom?" she asked.

"Upstairs, down the hall and you go to the right."

"Thanks." she smiled. I went back to cleaning the disgusting result of our dares. Then I heard a high-pitched scream and a growl. It was Jasper's growl. I dashed up the stairs and hoped that I could get to Lilliana in time. When I got there I saw Lilliana trying to hide behind a plant and Jasper right in front of her in a fighting stance. I tackled him, knocking us both through the wall and landing outside in a bush.

"What the hell Emmett!" growled Jasper.

"Control yourself. You almost ate my buddy!" I growled back.

"Your _buddy_? Are you mad or something?" asked Jasper.

"Of course I'm angry!"

"Stupid, I meant, are you crazy?" insulted Jasper.

"No I'm not, and shut up! I'm not stupid. _You're_ stupid!"

"No _your_ stupid!"

"No _you_!"

"_You_!"

"_You!"_

"_Y-"_

"_Both of you are stupid!" Yelled Rosalie. She hopped through the hole that me and Jasper had created._

"_Rosalie, you don't understand he tried to eat Lilliana." I explained. She hissed and got down ready to pounce on Jasper._

"_What I would like to know is what the hell is a little girl doing in our home?!" questioned Jasper._

"_Fine then I'll leave." spoke a little voice that I recognized as Lilliana. I looked up and saw her jump through the hole. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. _

"_Lilliana, you don't have to leave." I said._

"_I should. I've imposed for too long. And I even made you fight with your friend." she motioned towards Jasper._

"_But he's not my friend, he's my brother and all siblings fight. Don't you ever fight with your brother?" I tried to make her see that it wasn't such a big deal that I was fighting with Jasper._

"_I still should go. Bye." Lilliana said before taking off into the forest._

"_Now look what you did Jasper!" yelled Rosalie_

"_This wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have even been here, it's too dangerous." said Jasper._

"_And yet you brought Karla home!" Rosalie said and she took off after Lilliana. I knew that she had hit a nerve by mentioning Karla to Jasper. He had been moping all night about her._

"_Who is she Emmett, and why did you bring her home?" asked Jasper._

"_I found her up in a tree being chased by Sam and his pack. I didn't want to leave her all alone in the forest."_

"_What if her parents are looking for her? Then why didn't you take her to the police?" demanded Jasper._

"_I wasn't thinking straight."_

"_You never think! We could get into serious trouble. You could have gotten Carlisle into trouble! This is all your f-"_

"_Jasper enough." Interrupted Alice._

"_Alice." Jasper looked her with pleading eyes._

"_I didn't see her coming. What's her name?" Alice asked me._

"_Lilliana. She's my new friend." I said._

"_Does Carlisle know that she was here?" asked Jasper._

"_Of course he does. I'm not dumb."_

_Rosalie's POV_

_I had to find her. It wasn't safe to be alone in the forest. She was awfully fast for whatever she was. I didn't really have the chance to ask her what she was. I also didn't want to pry._

_I picked up my face and caught the faint smell of her scent. I made a sharp right turn and arrived at a clearing. There was a river. _

"_Lilliana? Come out sweetie." I called. I heard a small whimper come from the bushes. I walked toward them slowly. Her scent led to the bush. "Lilliana, come out of the bush. There are spiders in there." I said._

"_Spiders? I hate spiders. Aaaaaahhhh!" she ran out of the bush into my arms. She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were puffy and red._

"_Oh don't cry. Jasper just has a stick up his butt." I explained._

"_Then he should have someone remove it because no one likes to be around cranky people." I almost laughed at what she said. _

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_I was just going to go to the bathroom when I kind of forgot what Emmett told me how to get there. Instead I kind of went into this other room. Oh it was so beautiful. It was blue and green. There were stuffed animals in there. It was so cool. But then I heard someone growl. It was the Jasper person. I ran out of there and hid behind the plant and screamed. That was when Emmett came and tackled him. I didn't want them to fight. I'm sorry." apologized Lilliana. I hugged her tighter._

"_You don't need to apologize for anything." I kissed her head. "Let's head back. The sun's about to come up. I'm sure that you're tired." I said._

"_Kind of. Are you sure that Jasper will be okay with me at the house?" asked Lilliana._

"_I'll make sure that he doesn't have a problem with you. Besides there's a few people that would probably like the chance to meet you." I smiled._

"_Okay." she said. I pulled her into my arms and carried her home._


	13. BigButt

Jasper's POV

I had just been yelled at by Emmett and scolded by Carlisle for scaring away the human girl. I'll admit that I was too harsh on her, but she had caught me by surprise. I laid my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes. A presence that I knew danced into the room. It was my love, my light, and the precious being that held a special place in my un-beating heart.

"Jasper. You need to get ready for school." spoke my wife. I kept my eyes closed and felt her sit down and lean into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "You shouldn't worry Jasper, Lilliana will forgive you." continued my wife.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what kind of trouble this could get us into. We are already on thin ice with the Volturi ever since they wanted to kill Renesmee. We were lucky once. I'm not sure if that luck will stick with us for much longer." I admitted.

"Stop being so negative. The Volturi knows that next time we won't go so easy on them now that they know who's on our side. Please come and meet Lilliana. She and Rosalie will be her in about 20 seconds." I opened my eyes as Alice stood up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Alright. I'll go and meet her. If I must." I smiled.

"Yes, you must." Alice stood on her toes and pecked me on the lips.

I followed her out of my library and could hear Rosalie approaching. As soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs I felt someone's fist connect with my face. My body was flung and I crashed onto the dinning table.

"Emmett, enough!" I heard my wife say. I sat up and expected to see him standing in front of me ready to fight. Instead he was sitting on the couch watching TV as if nothing happened.

"I won't say I'm sorry Jasper, because that is what you get for scaring away Lilliana." said Emmett in a serious tone. I didn't want to fight with him again so I let it go.

"You may not have to apologizer to Jasper,, but you will have to say sorry to Esme." said Alice. Emmett immediately sat up and walked toward the now scattered pieces of wood that used to be the table.

"Holy crud I'm screwed…again. This is all your fault Jasper." exclaimed Emmett.

"Mine Why?" I asked.

"Because it was your big butt that killed the table." answered Emmett.

"Well you're the one who punched me and made me and my big butt land on the table." I hissed.

"You just admitted that you have a big butt." laughed Emmet.

"That's it. You're going to die." I got in a fighting stance.'Bring on…Big-Butt." smirked Emmett.

"Emmett, there's someone who wants to see you." called Rosalie, interrupting us. Emmett ran to meet Rosalie who was outside on the deck.

Emmett's POV

I was so glad when I saw that Lilliana was okay. Rosalie was carrying her and I could see dried up tear stains. I almost wanted to punch Jasper again. Lilliana gave me a small smile and my anger washed away.

"I'm sorry I ran away." apologized Lilliana.

"There's nothing to apologize for." I said.

"Bring her in already. I want to meet her." I heard Alice say. Rosalie walked into the living room still holding Lilliana. She and I sat down together in the love seat. Alice skipped and stopped in front of us.

"Lilliana this is-" I began.

"I am Alice." interrupted my annoying sister. "And this is-Jasper get in here." She ran into the dinning room and came back with Jasper. "Hello, I'm Jasper." he gave a small awkward smile. "I am sorry for scaring you earlier."

"It's was kinda my fault. I shouldn't have been snooping around." said Lilliana.

"When will Edward, Bella, and Nessie get here?" wondered Rosalie.

"In about 8 seconds." replied Alice. Right on cue the door opened and my little neice ran toward me.

"Uncle Emmett, guess what? I….who are you?" Nessie tilted her head at Lilliana.

"Yo, I'm Lilliana. Are you Bella?" Lilliana tilted her head in the opposite direction.

"Nope. I'm Nessie. Bella is my mommy's name." smiled Nessie.

"Emmett, is this the little human that has been causing all the hustle and fighting?" joked Edward.

"Edward. That's not nice." Bella elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm only joking."

"Don't mind him. My name is Bella, this is my husband Edward." smiled Bella.

"Bella? Is that short for Isabella or something.?" asked Lilliana.

"Yes it is."

"Do you ever get dumb people who think you're Italian because of your name?" teased Lilliana.

"Hey, it sounds Italian okay." I defended myself. That only made her laugh even more.

"Lilliana, how far are you from home?" asked Alice.

"Well, I don't really have a home."

"You poor thing." cooed Rosalie."It's okay. I travel a lot and so I have something to fill that void."

"But do you travel alone all of the time?" Edward seemed intrigued.

"No." Lillian began looking at her feet. She became quiet. Too quiet for my liking.

"What's wrong Lilliana?" I asked.

"Lilliana doesn't like to talk about her family." said Rosalie.

"Why not?" asked Nessie.

"Well, you know how there's something's that you'd rather forget. Right now is not the time I want to be discussing about my family and stuff." admitted Lilliana.

"Was you're brother mean to you or something?" Nessie asked again.

"My brother loves me. He always tries to give the best in life."

"Then where is he? Did he abandon you?" Jasper finally spoke.

"No. I'm looking for him."

"Then why did he leave you?" Jasper continued.

"He said that it was dangerous, and told me to wait for him. But I went after him."

"And where exactly did he leave you?" Jasper continued to grill Lilliana.

"Jasper that is enough. The girl has to eat." I looked up and Esme walked in with some human food.

"Um, thank you Esme. Ooh, I love pumpkin pie." smiled Lilliana. "You want a bite."

"No thanks," I said, "I learned my lesson already."

Esme's POV

I had stopped Jasper from practically torturing the sweet little girl. Edward and Bella were in the kitchen watching Nessie eat. Lilliana was sitting on Emmett's lap eating pie while trying to get Emmett to eat some of it. I smiled. I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper watching TV. Well Alice was. Jasper kept on glancing towards Lilliana. I tried not to show how sorry I felt for him. I could only imagine what was going on in his head.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for school.

"Kids get ready for school." I said.

"Ah, do I have to go mom?" whined Emmett.

"Yes."

"But I wanted to stay and play with Lilliana. Hey, do you think that she could come to school with us. That'd be so cool." grinned Emmett.

"Of course she can't. She's probably tired and wants to rest." I suggested.

"Fine. I have to go. See you after school little lady." Emmett ruffled Lilliana's hair earning a small growl. I laughed.

Lilliana's POV

I felt bad for Emmett. He had to go to school. Sucker!

I began wondering if it'd be fun. I mean High School must be way different from elementary. This was going to be fun.


	14. School kinda sucks

Lillian's POV

"Would you like to take a nap?" Esme smiled at me.

"Um, yes please." I said.

I followed her up the stairs.

"I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't mind if you slept in their room." Esme ushered me into a really messy room. The headboard was broken and all of the sheets were on the ground. A pillow had its feathers ripped out, and there was a small visible crack in the wall.

I looked up at Esme and she looked embarrassed.

"Did they get into a fight or something?" I asked.

"Come along. You can sleep in mine and Carlisle's room." She quickly rushed me out of the room.

Her room was neat and clean. It smelled of cinnamon. As soon as Esme left the room I jumped on the bed. It had been days since I had gotten a chance to lie in a comfortable bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I heard a car engine roar that made me jump. I hopped out of bed and ran to the window. I saw Jasper and Alice get into a car with Bella and Edward. As they drove off Rosalie drove out of the garage in a red car. She got out and walked back into the house.

"Emmett hurry up." I heard her say.

That's when I got an idea. Emmett seemed to really dislike school and I wondered if I could make it fun for him. Then I remembered that Esme had said that I couldn't go. I was about to walk back to the bed when the rebellious part of me kept shouting to go any way's. I opened the window and saw a tree nearby. The branches were kind of thin and I wasn't so sure that it'd be able to support me.

I tried my luck and jumped, reaching for the tree. I got a hold of a branch but I could hear it creaking. I looked down and regretted it. I was really high up. Just when I was about to swing back to the window the branch broke. As I fell, I covered my mouth with my hand which made my scream come out as a muffling noise. I landed in a bush, but immediately jumped out of it as I remembered what Rosalie had said about spiders.

I sprinted to Rosalie's car hoping she wasn't in it, while making sure to keep low to the ground. As I made my way to the car I was glad to see that Rosalie had yet to return.

I dashed the back of the car and quietly opened the trunk. I jumped and flipped inside and the trunk close on its own. It was going to be so much fun surprising Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I dashed down the stairs after cleaning up my room.

"Emmett, let's go." Rosalie was waiting for me by the door. I had a frown on my face.

"Can't I stay pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssee?"

"No. Lilliana will still be here when school is over." she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

When I got in the car, I started to smell something.

"Do you smell Lilliana?" I asked.

"Well we've been around her for the past couple of hours. It'd make sense for us to smell like her." she explained.

"Yeah, I know. But the car smells like her." Rosalie sped out of the driveway.

Lilliana's POV

After about 10 minutes of thrashing around in the trunk, the car came to a stop. I was going to have bruises for weeks all over my body. I hear the car doors open and then shut. I listened as Rosalie began speaking about how dreadful science was going to be today.

When I thought that it was safe enough, I kicked the trunk door open. I tried to climb out, but fell and scraped my knee.

"Stupid ground. Why does it have to be so hard?" I stood up and some student who were still hanging around the parking lot were staring at me.

"What is a kid doing here?" I heard someone ask.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a little kid fall out of the trunk of a car?" I became annoyed. I walked away towards a direction I hoped would lead me to the main office. The lady at the front desk was talking on the phone and popping her gum loudly. I snuck by some more people and made it into the principal's office. I wondered where the heck the principal was. I jumped on his chair and spun around.

Then I saw that the computer turned on. Perfect. I began going through the files looking for the student's schedule. I finally got to Emmett's folder and printed out a list of his classes.

Quickly, I snuck out and made my way down the hallways. I hummed a little tune that my sister had taught me. I looked up and saw a camera. Luckily, I had my slingshot with me. Placing a pencil that I had found on the floor, I flung it at the camera and it broke.

Emmett's first class was P.E. I smiled. I found the gym by following the smell of stinky socks.

"I hate P.E. We always have to be so gentle and weak." I hear Emmett complaining.

I opened the gym door a bit and saw some of the students climbing a big rope. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the wall.

"Emmett, we're supposed to be inconspicuous." replied Jasper.

"What the heck is inconspicuous?" asked Emmett.

"Would you prefer that I use small words instead? How about I speak like a child, like your friend, Lilliana." Jasper spoke, and offended me a bit.

I wasn't sure if Jasper hated me or not. And I wasn't a child. I was a young lady. I pouted and walked in.

"You are the child, Mr. Jasper." I huffed. They both looked down at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emmett.

"I wanted to see how fun your school is." I said.

"You should be at our house resting." Jasper began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"To get my cell, and call Esme to com and get you." he walked into the boy's locker room.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I ran into the locker room after him. "Don't be mean. I just want to have fun with Emmett." I pleaded. Jasper was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Cullen, Hale! Get your lazy butts out here and climb this rope! Now!" yelled a man.

"Who peed in _his _cornflakes?" I giggled.

"That's coach Long-wood." said Jasper. I and Emmett started laughing. "You guys are disgusting."

"What? I just think his name sounds funny. What's disgusting about that?" I was confused. Emmett was about to tell me but Jasper didn't let him.

'Don't contaminate her mind." Jasper walked out of the locker-room.

"Can I climb the monkey rope?" I asked Emmett.

"Nope, sorry. You can watch me pretend to be a weakling and fall off the rope." suggested Emmett. I agreed and followed him out. I watched Jasper slide down the rope and heard a whistle blow. I sat in a corner as I watched Emmett pretend to struggle up the rope. Jasper walked towards me.

"I don't hate you." I looked up at him. "Our family didn't really get to tell you of our talent. But I am an empath." I just tilted my head. I didn't know what an empath was.

"I don't own a dictionary." I hoped he'd explain better.

"I can feel other people emotions, as well as alter them." he continued, "Every time you're around me, you begin to feel hurt, almost nervous."

"Sorry. I just don't want to annoy you. I kinda peeved you off last night." I looked at my shoes.

"You surprised me, that's all." I hear him say.

"Yay, I did it!" I looked up and saw Emmett at the top. He slid down half way then jumped. The whole gym floor vibrated.

"What an idiot." I mumbled Jasper.

"He's not an idiot. He does things his own way. Like me." I smiled.

P.E. was over and I followed Emmett to his next class.

"What do you have next?" I played hopscotch with the floor tiles.

"Science with Rosalie."

"Will she make me go to the house?"

"I don't think so. But we have to figure out a way to get you into the class. I wonder if you fit in my gym bag."

"Ew, that sounds gross. Why do you even have one. Do you play a sport?"

"We can't play sports in risk of revealing our selves to the weaklings." his voice became really deep. "And, Alice bought it for me on one of her spree's."

Emmett unzipped his beg and threw his clothes in the garbage.

"Does it stink in there?"

"Silly lady, vampires don't sweat." He said. I climbed in the bag while making sure that no one was paying attention. I felt Emmett lift the bag off of the ground. It got louder as he walked into the class. When I felt the bag back on the ground the bag was unzipped.

"Emmett what is in there?" I hear Rosalie. Emmett unzipped it a bit to let me breath better. "Who is in there?" Emmett ignored her. I could hear the teacher speaking.

"Today class, we are going to dissect the rat." the voice was raspy and old.

"Oh great. This is going to suck." Rosalie complained.

After what seem like forever, Emmett unzipped the bag all the way.

"Fresh air. Finally." I stretched. I was immediately shushed by Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rosalie.

"Um, I missed you?" I smiled and hoped she'd go for it. It worked.

"Aww, we weren't going to be gone for that long."

"Can I stay then?" I was hopeful.

"Of course." she smiled. I stood up and climbed on Emmett's lap. I looked down onto the table and saw a whit rat with it's stomach wide open.

"The poor thing." I looked up at Emmett, "How could you be so evil to it/" I pocked his chest.

"Does that mean that you don't wan tot cut the head open?" he asked holding the scalpel.

"Awesome." I grabbed it out of his hand.

Rosalie's POV

I smiled as I watched Lilliana and Emmett try to cut open a rat. They were bonding, and it was sweet.

"Lilliana, how did you get here?" I asked. She looked down and blushed.

"I hid I your car." she mumbled.

"I told you that I smelled her." said Emmett.

"Where in my car were you?"

"In the trunk." she admitted.

"You could have been hurt." I said.

"There was only a tool box in there with me. Although it did keep on bumping into me at every turn." she laughed.

"Does your body hurt? Are you bruised?" Emmett panicked.

"I'm okay." Lilliana assured him.

"Are you sure?" he poked her in the stomach. She poked him back. They continued to poke each other. Yes, this was going to be a long day.


	15. Interrupting Story Time

Lilliana's POV

I swear the only fun thing that I have done so far was cut a rat open. Not to mention the fact that it was pregnant! I cried when I found the dead babies but then Emmett made them dance around, that made me laugh.

But now I was stuck in a boring math class. I wasn't even sure that it was math. What ever happened to 2+2? High School people sure had it hard. I had given up the idea of being in a stinky bag for the rest of the day.

So instead I just walked around following Emmett, which meant that I had a lot of people staring and talking about me. When class finally ended, Emmett poked me, signaling that it was time to go. I followed him.

Emmett's POV

I was glad that I had my buddy for the rest of the school day, except I felt bad that she had to endure all of the boredom.

Lilliana no longer wanted to be in the bag so she just followed me. People were very curious about her.

"Why is a little girl hanging around a Cullen?" I heard someone ask.

"Do you think she's a Cullen too? She looks pretty enough. Almost too pretty?" whispered another.

I tried to ignore them. Then I felt a little hand grip onto my huge hand. I looked down and Lilliana looked like she was about to cry. I immediately wanted to tell every to shut up and look away.

"Lilliana? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't like them staring at me. I don't like being stared at. Their eyes become dark and scary." She replied. Here answer confused me a lot. I stopped and knelt down to her level.

"What do you mean? Whose eyes are evil?" I asked. She didn't answer. Lilliana squeezed my hand tighter. "Do you want to go home?"

"No." she said very quickly. Her eyes were glistening with what looked like tears.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" I questioned. She wiped her almost tears and smiled.

"See I'm all better now, promise. What class do you have next?" she smiled at me. I was taken back a bit by her sudden mood change.

"It's lunch time."

"Yay! Let's go." She started pulling my hand.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where the lunchroom is?" I teased. She stopped and turned to me.

"Then hurry up and lead the way." She ordered. I smiled and led her in the opposite direction she was leading us earlier.

Alice POV

As soon as class was over I quickly got out of my seat and danced out of the classroom. My Jasper was waiting for me outside the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"How was Spanish?" he asked.

"I learn something new every day." I said sarcastically. He laughed but then his smiled dropped.

"Did you know that Lilliana was here?"

"No. I didn't think she'd be the type to sneak away from our house. Is she with Emmett?"

"Yes. I had the honor of her being in my P.E. class as well. She didn't take to well the idea of me calling Esme to come and retrieve her." He said.

"She only wants to hang out with Emmett. Do you not want her at school?" I wondered.

"It's not that I don't want her here. In fact I'm kind of glad she is. Not we ask her why she is all alone. And why in the world did her brother leave her?" admitted Jasper.

"Alright, but remember she is just a child." I kissed his lips.

We walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria.

Emmett's POV

Lilliana and I went to our usual table way in back of the lunchroom. I brought an extra chair so that there would be one for everyone.

"So Flower Monkey, what do you want to eat?" I looked at Lilliana.

"Flower Monkey?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, that's your new nickname." I grinned.

"But why Flower Monkey?" she asked.

"Because Lilliana almost sounds like Lilly which is a flower and I found you in a tree, like a monkey." I explained.

"Oh. Well as long as it's not because you think I look like a monkey." Lilliana said.

We got in the lunch line. I lifted Lilliana up so she could see the choices of food better. She sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They have no cheeseburgers." She pouted. I almost laughed.

I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, Jell-O, chocolate milk, and a slice of cheese pizza. I didn't hear any complaints from Lilliana so I figured that she was okay with what I had gotten for her.

We sat down and waited for the rest of my siblings. Rosalie, Edward, and Bella entered the lunchroom. Rosalie's face turned into a disappointed frown.

"Lilliana, did you choose your lunch?" she sat down looking disgusted.

"Well no. Emmie got it for me. I don't mind though, I love all this stuff." She giggled.

"Emmett how could you choose such unhealthy food for her?" asked Bella.

"Come one you guys, little kids like eating junk food. Isn't that right Lilliana?" I defended myself. She nodded and took a big spoon full of her pudding.

"Yum. Really guy's I prefer this over veggies any day." She reassured them.

Alice and Jasper sat down at our table with their lunch trays.

"Lilliana you're going to get a tummy ache if you all of that." warned Alice.

"Yeah right. What are you psychic or something?" joked Lilliana. Nobody said anything so she stopped laughing. "Wait _are_ you psychic?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

"I saw you throwing up in the girls bathroom right after lunch if you eat all of that." warned Alice. I looked at Lilliana her mouth was in the shape of an "O".

"That's so awesome. What can the rest of you do?" asked Lilliana with excitement.

"Well I already told you that I am an empathy, Edward can read minds, and Bella can shield herself and others from other people's gifts." replied Jasper. "But enough about us, why don't you start explaining where you came from?" Lilliana stopped eating her pudding.

"Could I tell you when school is over? I don't feel comfortable talking about my private life out here in public." requested Lilliana.

"But who's gonna hear you here at school?" I asked.

"Just trust me, it's kind of a long story." said Lilliana. Lilliana scarfed her food down much to Alice and Rosalie's dismay. Then Lilliana sat there with a thinking face plastered on.

"Don't even." Edward gave Lilliana a disapproving look. His face turned into frustration. "Bella are you blocking Lilliana?" asked Edward. Bella shook her head no.

"I promise I will explain later." Lilliana snickered. "But first…" she grabbed a handful of Jasper untouched spaghetti and flung it across the cafeteria.

"Food fight!" yelled someone as soon as Lilliana had thrown the food. People began tossing salad, fries, fruit, squirting milk, and hotdogs being tossed. My family and I ducked under the table.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Rosalie was trying not to let her anger show. I looked and her clothes already stained. I laughed. I quickly stood up and began throwing the rest of Jasper's spaghetti. I was going to enjoy this food fight.

Rosalie's POV

I was driving home with a guilty Lilliana and Emmett sitting in the backseat covered in food. I was also stained with disgusting human foo. The whole school got in trouble and I was forced to go through the rest of the day smelling like pudding.

I looked in my rear-view mirror and caught Lillian's eyes. She immediately looked away feeling guilty.

We got in the house and explained the whole story to Esme. She looked at Lilliana with disappointment for disappearing and starting the food fight. She also punished Emmett for taking part in it.

When everyone was done taking a shower we gathered in the living room for Lilliana's story. Lilliana was sitting there with a guilty look.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked unable to resist the urge to nurture.

"Do you have any fishy crackers?" Lilliana asked with a hopeful smile. Esme came back with a box of crackers.

"Now Lilliana are you ready to explain everything? For example, who created you?" Carlisle asked in a caring voice. Lilliana opened her mouth ready to speak but was stopped by a voice from outside.

"Don't say a word to them Lilliana!" said a guy's voice. I turned to Lilliana.

"Jose." she whispered.


	16. Chapter 17

**I'm _back!_ I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and realised how much I missed writing. Reading all of my old reviews asking me to come back gave me the extra push. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I could sense that Lilliana was a little apprehensive about telling her story. Just as she was about to begin, I felt a huge wave of anger and fear flood in from outside.

"Don't say a word to them Lilliana!" spoke a male voice that Lilliana recognized.

"Jose." I heard her whisper. Everyone stood up and suddenly we were throne against the wall.

"What the heck is going on?" said Emmett. Lilliana ran to the door and in a flash she was gone.

"We have to go after her!" yelled Rosalie," She could have been kidnapped!"

Carlisle led the way and my siblings called out her name. Bella and Esme stayed behind with Nessie. I caught the scent of Lilliana and another unknown vampire. Their scent led us to a clearing I the forest.

I looked up and saw a young vampire who looked physically about 17. He was facing us, crouched, ready for a fight. Lilliana's head looked up as she clung to the guy's back. She climbed down from his back and with a scared look, glanced between us.

"Um, everyone…this is my Jose…my brother." Announced Lilliana.

**Emmett's POV**

So this was Lilliana's brother. The one who had abandoned her. I immediately felt angry for what this guy must've put her through.

"Lilliana, there's no need to introduce me to your kidnappers." Said Jose as he stood up from his crouch but stepped in front of Lilliana.

"But Jose, they didn't kidnap. I ran into them and they've been nothing but nice to me," explained Lilliana.

"Yeah. That's more than what you can say," I said, "after you abandoned her and all."

"I didn't abandoned her," growled Jose, "I left to keep her safe."

"Safe from _what_ exactly?" asked Carlisle.

"_That _is none of your business," growled Jose. No one talks to my dad like that. "Now let's go." Jose went to grab Lilliana's hand but she pulled away.

"No! I don't want to go back. Especially if you're going to leave again." Lilliana huffed. I smirked at her rebellion against her brother.

Jose crouched down to her level.

"I wasn't going to be gone forever." said Jose softly.

"It _feels _like you've been gone forever," sniffled Lilliana. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"I think this conversation should be taken indoors." interrupted Alice. I was about to ask why when a the clouds began to shift with the sound of thunder.

**Rosalie's POV**

We eventually led Lilliana and her brother back to the house. Jose didn't seem all to happy, but it was going to rain soon and I knew he didn't want Lilliana to get sick. I looked back as we ran and saw Lilliana clinging on to her brother's back. She had a small smile on her lips, but her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

When we arrived Lilliana slid off Jose's back and ran into the house. Jose dashed in right after her. Esme was serving spaghetti to Jacob and Renessme. Jacob kept glancing at Jose. Meanwhile Jose's eyes kept darting to everyone, watching our every move. I scoffed. Did he really believe my family would hurt Lilliana?

Jose and Lilliana sat on the couch. He looked up at Carlisle.

"Thank you for watching over my little sister." spoke Jose.

"Of course. She's a delight to the family." smiled Carlisle. A delight indeed. She was a ball of energy, a porcelain doll that I would take care of for the rest of my life. She was a child in need of a mother.

"Jose. Where are your parent's?" I asked.

"It's irrelevant."

"Is that who you left Lilliana with?"

"No. I left her with some friends. She was _supposed_ to behave and stay with them 'till I got back." Jose eyed Lilliana.

"I wanted to help. But I lost your scent at the first river I got to, and I've kind been roaming for a while." admitted Lilliana.

"Is there anything that we could do to possibly help?" offered Carlisle.

"No." said Jose.

"We're looking for someone." blurted out Lilliana.

"For who?" asked Emmett.

"An old friend of ours. He's been missing for a while. But that's _all_ I can say." said Jose.

"Brother." whined Lilliana.

"That's _all _Lilliana." Jose seemed to have won because Lilliana pouted and crossed her arms.

There was silence, until Jose's stomach grumbled.

"Jose...what are you guys?" I asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. We saw that he and Lilliana were vampires, but they also needed food to survive it seemed.

"Are you guys hybrids?" Renessme walked into the room.

Jose said nothing. Lilliana nudged him in the ribs.

"I guess you can say that." he admitted.

"Why was that so hard for you to tell us Lilliana?" I asked her.

"Because it's complicated." spoke Jose. "Yes we're vampires and we do eat human food, but...it gets more personal after that."

A flash of lighting hit our yard followed by thunder and it cause Lilliana to jump into her brother's lap.

**Jasper's POV**

As I watched Jose comfort Lilliana because of the storm, for a split second I saw myself as him. Except I saw me with Karla. She didn't like the sound of thunder either.

My heart broke. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I mentioned Karla. I couldn't take it. I walked out of the room. Alice followed me.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper was in pain. He missed Karla, and it was understandable. Esmé offered Jose and Lilliana some spaghetti.

I turned to Jose. Just like Lilliana and Bella, I couldn't read his mind. He admitted to being a hybrid like Nessie, but left us with yet another mystery. What was the complicated part? Then I remembered something.

"Jose, was it you who had thrown us against the wall earlier?" I asked.

"Yes." So he had a gift.

"Is your power telekinesis?" asked Bella.

"Not exactly." he dug into the spaghetti, clearly very hungry.

"Is that where it get's complicated?" I sighed. He nodded, mouth full of spaghetti. Lilliana played with one of her meatballs and Jose scolded her.

"Jose, since you're obviously not going to tell us a lot about yourself, why don't we get to the important part. You are busy and Lilliana needs to be watched. As you can see we are more than capable of watching over her." said Rosalie.

Jose stopped chewing, thinking about what Rosalie had said. He swallowed then turned to Lilliana.

"Do you really want to stay with this coven?" he asked.

"I wanna go with you. But I'd rather stay here with the Cullens if I can't go with you." smiled Lilliana. her eyes became big and I knew he was going to cave. Jose sighed.

"No." he finally said. I was shocked. There was absolutely no reason, at least none that I could find, that Lilliana would not be able to stay with us. "Don't make that face Lilliana. Are you willing to put this coven at risk?" This kid really needed to stop using that word. We were more than a coven, we were a family.

"No one is in danger here." said Carlisle. Jose growled but it didn't faze Carlisle.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie lost her patience. "I've had enough of you disrespecting my father. Look _kid _, my father Carlisle and my family are growing tired of this mystery game you're playing."

"I don't even _know _any of you." responded Jose.

"Well _my _name is Rosalie Hale Cullen. My husband _Emmett Cullen _found your younger sister in the forest starving. My mother Esme Cullen fed her. My siblings Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, have been nothing but nice to her. And my father Carlisle has been very patient with you, even though you seem to have none. " Rosalie pointed to each of us as she spoke our name. Except of course Alice and Jasper.

Lilliana yawned.

"Why don't you stay for a bit while Lilliana takes a nap. You can take that time to think about it some more?" suggested Esme.

**Esme's POV**

I led Jose and Lilliana to Rosalie's and Emmett room. I figured Jose might be tired as well. Rosalie and Emmett's bed was bigger than mine for reasons and I'd rather not know. I opened the door and they followed me in. Lilliana immediately jumped on the bed and cuddled with a pillow.

Rosalie walked in with extra blankets and place them on the bed. She smiled at Lilliana. Jose sat on the bed and looked at Rosalie with a look of familiarity. Rosalie walked out of the room but not before giving Lilliana a kiss on the forehead. I found myself smiling. Lilliana looked like my daughter and I could already see them creating a bond.

"Thank you." Jose interrupted my thoughts. He was looking at Lilliana in such a loving manner. He grabbed one of the blankets and tucked her in.

"You're welcome." I walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Nighty night Jose." I heard Lilliana mumble.

"Nighty night, Lilliana." Jose said softly. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 18

**Emmett's POV**

"This isn't fair," I whined.

"Emmett she's sleeping," said Edward.

"But I wanna play with her _now,_" I sighed, rocking back-and-forth on the stool.

Lilliana and her brother Jose had been sleeping for a long time.

"It's only been 9 hours," Edward read my thoughts.

"Don't you realize that feels like an eternity for us vampires." I complained.

I was gonna continue my rant when I heard something stirring upstairs. Lilliana was having a nightmare.

"No. Leaves us alone. Stop! No! Jose!" cried out Lilliana.

"Lilliana. Wake up. You're dreaming. Shhh. It's just a dream." Jose whispered calmly to his sister.

"Jose?" Lilliana sounded relieved as she woke up from her nightmare. "What time is it?

"I think about 6. You hungry?"

I heard her stomach grumble before she could answer.

"Race you downstairs." I heard her giggle.

There was a wooshing noise and she stood in front of me. Her smile turned to a frown. I turned around and saw Jose leaning against the wall. I didn't even seem come down. He was probably faster than Edward.

**Esme's POV**

I was on my way back from Wal-Mart. Thank goodness that store is open so early. I had gone to restock our food supply. Renessme did not eat a lot but Jacob ate as much as 5 men. And now we also had Lilliana and her brother. Even though I wasn't sure how long they would be with us.

I kind of hoped that they'd still be asleep, so I would have enough time to make them breakfast.

"Edward I think I know how to work an eggbeater." said Emmett.

"Can't we just use the blender?" I heard Lilliana suggest.

"This is not going to work. You can't just put a whole tube of peanut-butter." pointed out Edward.

I got out of the car. Alice and Jasper came down to help with the groceries from my haul. Making my way towards the kitchen I finally saw what they were up to.

"We only put in half of it," said Emmett. I walked in and saw Lilliana sitting on the counter eating a tub of peanut-butter. Emmett was cracking an egg into a blender full of other ingredients. Edward was reading the back of some pancake mix. While Jose was simply sitting near the counter reading one of Jasper's psychology books.

Alice placed the last of the groceries on the dining-room table.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. Mostly worried of the possible mess that would be made in my kitchen.

"No thank you Esme," Edward looked up and gave me a crooked smile, "I think we can figure out how to make pancakes ourselves. I mean I did go to medical school. Pancakes should be-"

"A piece of _pan_-cake," chuckled Emmett. Lilliana giggled.

"Well then, while you try to figure that out I'll start cooking the hash-browns and sausage links." I began pulling out the uncooked food and putting away the produce. Edward plugged in the griddle for the pancakes.

"Can I press the button?" asked Lilliana.

"Sure let me just-," before Emmett could secure the lid on, Lilliana turned the blender on. It was just for a few second, before Edward could unplug it. But it was enough to cover Lilliana, Emmett, and Jose in the pancake batter.

"Oops." cowered Lilliana.

**Rosalie's POV**

"How come Emmett doesn't have to take a bath?" whined Lilliana. She sat o the toilet while I filled the tub.

"Emmett already took his bath. Now it's your turn. Besides, he has to help Edward clean the kitchen." I explained. Lilliana only had two pairs of clothes. The gown Emmett had found her in and a pair of pants and sweater. Well she was currently wearing her pants an sweater, which were covered in pancake mix.

"Rosalie?" I heard Alice tap on the bathroom door. I opened it. Her face looked sad. In her hands she held clothes. "I figured Lilliana didn't have anything else to wear. And saw that these would fit her."

She handed me the clothes and left quickly to her room. I stared down at the clothes.

"Rosie, can we make it a bubble bath?" asked Lilliana. I turned around and saw her pouring shampoo into the almost full tub. I turned the water off. She undressed herself quickly and jumped into the tub.

"Would you like me to help you wash your hair?" I asked.

**Esme's POV**

"Here you go Esme." Edward had brought some clothes for Jose to wear.

"Thank you dear. I'm sure they'll fit." I dashed up to to mine and Carlisle's room. Jose was going to shower in our private bathroom. I heard the water on from the shower and walked into our room. I froze. Jose had his shirt off. But what made me gasp were the giant scars across his back. They looked like they were created from whips. "I am so sorry." I closed my eyes, placed the clothes on chair and left. My back was against the door as I covered my mouth.

That poor boy. What had he gone through to receive those wounds? I knew I couldn't question him about much. He was a closed book. Kind of like Jasper was when he first joined our family. Except Jasper was going to stay with us forever, Jose had already made it clear he was planning on leaving. Therefore he was not obligated to get to know us, nor did we have the right to force answers out of him.

I ran to the kitchen remembering that I was still in the process of making pancakes. Emmett was rinsing out the dish towels from cleaning the batter. Edward was flipping the last pancake.

"G'morning grandma." Renessme ran in dragging Jacob, followed by Bella.

"Smells delicous Esme." Jacob pulled up a chair at the dinning-room table. I brought over the freshly made pancake, sausage links, and hash browns. Edward took the milk and orange juice from the fridge.

"Rosalie, is Lilliana clean yet? Foods gonna get cold." I called.

"I'm all clean now." I walked out of the dinning room and faced the staircase. I looked up and saw Lilliana at the top. She jumped on the rail and slid down. I caught her just before she fell. She just giggled. I smiled and stared down at her. Her clothes looked so familiar. She was wearing a green shirt with white butterflies on it, and white leggings. Lilliana ran to the table.

"I put Lilliana's clothes in the washer with her brother's." Rosalie appeared beside me.

"Those clothes..." I whispered.

"Alice brought them out for Lilliana to wear." explained Rosalie. Jose came down and sat next to Lilliana. I was still a little embarrassed about walking in on him.

"Jacob pass the hash browns." Lilliana spoke across the table. pushed the plate across the table. "Do you guys have any ketchup Esme?" I hadn't realize that I wasn't moving.

"Of course." I grabbed the ketchup from the fridge.

"Aren't you guys gonna go to school?" asked Lilliana.

"Today is saturday," replied Edward.

"So Emmett doesn't have detention?" she giggled.

"I don't get into _that _much trouble." Emmett patted Lilliana on the head. I looked at Jose. He was busy cutting Lilliana's pancake into smaller pieces, while it looked like had barely taken a few bites.

"Alice, what's the weather gonna be like today?" asked Bella.

"Foggy with a chance of-."

"Meatballs?" interrupted Emmett.

"Thunderstorm." Alice continued.

"Who's up for football later?" asked Emmett.

"I'm game," said Edward.

"I'm sure Jasper would be up for it. Jasper?" Alice called.

Jasper came down. He gave Alice, me, and Renessme a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, someone got lucky last night," smirked Emmett. Jasper smiled punched Emmett on the shoulder. He glanced around the room and froze as he saw Lilliana. He was looking at her clothes. He looked sad for a split second but quickly returned to a small smile.

**Two hours later...**

"There is no way that I'm having Alice on my team." Emmett said.

"And why not?" Alice stomped her foot.

"Because, what if I throw you the ball and instead of catching it you have a vision, therefore allowing the other team to get the ball?" he supported his answer.

"Fine. But we get Bella." said Alice.

"No fair. She'll be blocking Edward's mind reading." whined Emmett.

"Which will only make things more fair." spoke up Bella.

I was sitting under a tree trying my nack for knitting. Renessme and Lilliana were nearby making crowns out of flowers.

"Why does Jacob call you Nessie?" asked Lilliana.

"He said my name was too hard to pronounce. But my mommy wasn't too happy about it. They got into a fight." replied Nessie.

"Who won?"

"Mommy told me that _she _won."

"And what did Jacob say?"

"He said that arguing with my mom is about as smart as betting against aunt Alice." she smiled.

"Jose go easy on Emmett." called out Lilliana.

Jose nodded and smiled.

"Easy on _me_? I'll try to go easy on _him._" gloated Emmett. Jacob came out of the house with some juice boxes for the girls.

"Here you Nessie, Lilliana." Jacob handed them their juice. Nessie thanked him and placed her finished flower crown on his head.

I looked back at the game going on. On one team was Jose, Alice, Bella, and Carlisle who had just come home from the hospital. On the other was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. I focused back on my knitting. It was going to be a sweater for Jasper. I had already made on for Carlisle and Emmett.

"Hut-hut. Go long Edward." I looked up and saw Edward about to catch the ball. There was a blur and the next thing I saw was Jose smirking with the ball in his hand. I was glad to see a smile on his face. It was hard at first to convince him to play. Lilliana practically forced him, saying that if _he _didn't play _she _would take his spot. Of course none of us would let her play such a dangerous sport, but Jose had taken her threat seriously.

"Way to go, Jose!" Cheered Lilliana.

"Damn. I forgot how fast he was." complained Emmett.

"Touch down!" yelled Alice.

"Jakey, stop. You know I'm ticklish." I saw Jacob and Renessme in a tickle fight. Lilliana just watched and drank her juice box. Jacob accidentally bumped into Lilliana. Causing her to spill juice on her shirt.

"Jasper." Edward warned him.

Jasper had stopped playing and ran up to Lilliana. He looked furious.

"Look what you did." he spoke with restrain in his voice. His eyes were black.

"It was an accident." hissed Lilliana.

"Jasper it was my fault. I bumped into her." Jacob tried to defend Lilliana.

"I can clean it." Lilliana tried wiping the smudge.

"You're making it worse." hissed Jasper. He was immediately flung back. No doubt courtesy of Jose. Jose ran to Lilliana crouched down infront of Lilliana. Jasper came running back. Alice dashed infront of Jasper facing him.

"Jasper, it's just a stain. It can be removed." Alice tried to calm him down.

"She shouldn't even be wearing it. She's always making messes."

"Jasper that is enough." I stood up and placed my hand on Jose's shoulder, pulling him up slowly. He was still tense, but I took him allowing me to touch him as a sign he would really harm us. He was only angry at Jasper and so was I.

"Stop rubbing that stain, you're not helping." hissed Jasper.

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass!" yelled Lilliana. I was taken back a bit. We'd discuss that vulgar language later. "Here. Take it. It's not even that pretty." Lilliana took her shirt off, revealing a thin tanktop underneath. She flung the shirt at Jasper and ran inside. This girl loves to run away.

**Alice's POV **

Lilliana ran in the house. Jose followed, along with Rosalie and Emmett. I turned to Jasper ready to yell at him, but stopped. He held the shirt to his heart with such pain in his eyes.

"Karla." he whispered.

**Emmett"s POV**

Rosalie had Lilliana on her lap. She was crying again.

"Explain to me again, why I'm not allowed to go out there and kick his ass?" Jose clenched hist fist. I wasn't too sure either. Rosalie had just said that it wasn't entirely Jasper's fault for his reaction. Although he could have toned it down. Lilliana is just a child for goodness sakes.

"Because I said so. Look Jasper will come in soon and apologize for being so mean to Lillian." explained Rosalie.

"I don't want that bastard around her again." hissed Jose.

"Watch your language." scolded Rosalie. Jose looked surprise but went back to calling Jasper more bad names under his breath.

"I didn't mean it." cried Lilliana.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"I _do_ think the shirt was pretty. I didn't mean to throw it either. I didn't I wasn't supposed to wear it. Why was Jasper so mad about the shirt? It's not like he can wear it. He's too fat." Lilliana sniffled. It took every ounce of will power not to laugh at what she had said.

"The shirt is special to me. So are those pants." Jasper walked in with Alice behind him. Jose hissed and stood up.

"Sit back down. _Now._" commanded Rosalie. Surprisingly, Jose obeyed.

"You want me to take off my _pants_?" Lilliana asked. Jasper chuckled.

"No. I came to explain my behavior." Jasper sat down next to me. He had the shirt in his hand. "Lilliana, the reason I got so mad, was because this shirt, those pants...belonged to some dear to me."

"Who?" Lilliana asked curiously, sitting up. Jasper sighed.

"My daughter."

* * *

**BTW: **No Lilliana is _not_ Karla. I've been asked that a lot. lol


End file.
